The Story of A Queen
by Heartlocker
Summary: The story of Mia after Princess Diaries 2. Story spans through her marriage and raising a family while trying to be queen.
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of A Queen**

**Chapter 1- A Proposal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Diaries or the characters therein.**

Mia was busy with her new responsibilities as queen, but she felt as if there was something missing. Of course, her grandmother was there to advise her, but Mia wanted something else. She had the love of her country, the love of her people, and the love of her family, but Mia wanted true love.

She wanted someone to sweep her off her feet and be her strength and help her through tough times. Seeing as how she was queen, this was not an easy task. It seemed that all men were too afraid to try to love a queen except for one man.

This man was kind, gentle, and had a wonderful sense of humor. He loved her for who she was deep down, not for the crown that she wore upon her head. To say it was love at first sight would be a bit of an understatement. Neither had began the relationship on the right foot, but somehow they found that they had feelings for one other. Mia could truthfully say that she loved him and him her. They were perfect for each other, everyone could see it. Nicholas knew that Mia was the one for him. Now, there was only one thing left to do.

The day began, like most springtime days in Genovia, with the beautiful sun shining through the glorious Genovian sky. It seemed like it was the perfect day. Nicholas knew that today was the day.

As usual, Queen Amelia, or Mia, as she preferred to be called, was sitting in the throne room, meeting with the townspeople.

"Queen Amelia," a young woman said as she bent down in honor of her queen.

"You may stand," Mia say lovingly.

"Thank you."

"What is your request?" Mia asked.

"If it pleases the queen, I would like you to accept these vegetables for your table," the young woman replied.

"Thank you for you kindness," Mia said caringly. The young woman curtsied and left the room. Mia continued meeting with townspeople for several hours and had finally spoken to the last townsmen. She was just about to leave when a guard stopped her.

"There is one more," the guard replied. She went back to her throne and sat down waiting patiently. She soon saw Nicholas walk in and had to contain herself from acting in a manner unlike the queen in her royal throneroom. Nicholas smiled at her and bowed.

"My dearest Queen Amelia," Nicholas said as he greeted the queen.

"You may stand," she said with a smile.

"Thank you, your majesty," Nicholas replied.

"And what is your request my dear man?" Queen Amelia asked playfully.

"Only that you, my queen, refrain from refusing my request, and embarrassing me in the middle of your courtroom in front of the…2 guards," Nicholas replied as he bowed down on one knee and pulled a black box out of his pocket. Mia covered her mouth in surprise as Nicholas did this. A tear began to fall from her cheek.

"My request, my dearest Amelia, is that you would become my wife and make me the happiest man in Genovia. But only if it pleases the queen," Nicholas said happily as he opened the box to show a gorgeous ring fit for a queen.

"Oh," Mia said astonishingly, "It definitely pleases the queen." Mia jumped off the throne and ran into Nicholas' arms and their lips met.

"So, is this a yes?" Nicholas asked.

"100 percent yes," Mia said as she placed the ring on her finger and kisses her husband-to-be.

Just then Clarisse walks in and clears her throat.

"Amelia, a throne is not a proper place for a makeout session," Clarisse said in her crisp English accent.

"I'm sorry grandma," Mia replied as she smiled widely.

"What on earth has gotten into you Mia?" her grandmother asked.

"Grandmother," Mia said as she picked up one of the baskets with her left hand so the ring was showing brightly, "would you take these to Pierre while I escort Nicholas out of the throne room?"

Her grandmother began to take the basket when she suddenly noticed the beautiful ring on her granddaughter's finger, "Oh, Mia."

Clarisse had tears in her eyes as she hugged Mia, "I knew this day would come. I am so happy for you." Nicholas was standing in the center of the courtroom.

"When did this happen?" Clarisse asked. She answered her own question when she saw Nicholas and went and hugged him. "You will make a great king Nicholas, and a wonderful husband to Mia."

"Thank you your majesty," Nicholas said as he kissed her cheek and then walked over to Mia and took her hand in his.

"Well, we must have an engagement party for you two," Clarisse said.

"Oh grandma, that won't be necess..." Mia was cut off.

"Mia do not argue with me. You may be queen but remember who your grandmother is," Clarisse replied. Mia and Nicholas laughed at this remark.

"If you must grandma," Mia replies.

_Royal Engagement Ball _

The castle's ballroom looked absolutely beautiful. It always was so much more inviting when there were guests within. The ball had begun and all were patiently waiting for the guests of honor. Mia and Nicholas were standing at the top of the balcony looking down on all the guests.

"I never thought that this day would come," Mia said happily.

"Neither did I," Nicholas replies.

"Just don't let me trip or anything while we are walking down the stairs. These are new shoes," Mia said.

"I never thought I would hear a queen say something like that," Nicholas said playfully.

"I'm only human," Mia said a bit defensively. Nicholas realized that he had hit a sore spot.

"I'm sorry Mia. I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings," Nicholas said comfortingly.

"I know. I just don't like the fact that people act like I'm superhuman just because I am a queen. Inside I'm still the same clumsy Mia Thermopolis from San Francisco that I've always been," Mia replied.

"Not from the way I see it. I see a beautiful girl who has become a beautiful woman that loves her country and her people. A woman who wants what is best for those around her and who truly cares for others. You may not see yourself in that way, but I do," Nicholas said lovingly.

"I love you Nicholas," Mia says as she gives him a kiss.

"I love you too Mia," Nicholas replies. Before long and loud thump was heard signifying an announcement.

"Introducing, our guests of honor," one of the guards yelled out, "Queen Amelia, and Duke Nicholas." A roar of applause came from the bottom of the stairs as Mia and Nicholas made their way down. Everyone was stunned at how wonderful they looked together.


	2. A Royal Wedding

**The Story of A Queen**

**Chapter 2: A Royal Wedding**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Diaries.**

* * *

The Genovian parliament had called their annual meeting and were beginning the session in the royal courtroom. Queen Mia was seated next to the residing judge while her grandmother sat next her, advising her on what she should say.

"I call to order the annual meeting of the Genovian parliament," the judge said.

"Thank you judge," Mia replied, "Now, what matter of business needs to be addressed first?"

One of the honoraries began, "I would like to address the law overruling of last year that came in to affect when Queen Clarisse was residing over the parliament."

"And what matter would that be?" Mia asked. "Oh dear," Clarisse said under her breath.

"Well, the law that was passed allowing you to be queen without marrying," the honorary said.

Mia looked at her grandmother nervously and then replied, "Go on."

"At that time, it was ruled that a princess may become queen before she marries if she very well pleases, but in my opinion we must resolve a law in order to ensure that the queen will have the chance to produce an heir of royal blood. The future of our kingdom is at stake," the honorary said. Some began nodding their head in agreement while others began discussing.

"Order," the judge said, "What is your opinion on this matter Queen Amelia?"

Mia was a little overwhelmed by the suggestion and was trying to contain herself, "It was agreed upon that the princess was not required to get married to become queen and that she could marry whoever she chose to marry. Although this new law would not have any affect on me, since I am going to be married in a few days, it will have an affect on the future princesses in line for the throne. It would be entirely unethical for me to pass a law like this when I, not more than a year ago, stood up for the exact opposite of what this law would stand for. I could not allow that to happen in this courtroom, or this country, for that matter." Many of the honoraries agreed by shaking their heads.

"Very good, Mia," her grandmother whispered, "Now let's see how the vote turns out."

"We will now vote on whether this law should be passed or not," the judge said, "All in favor?" Very few I's were heard. "All opposed?" "No!" the entire room said loudly.

"Motion, not carried. This meeting is adjourned."

"Wonderful job Mia. Very good statement. It was harsh but in a soft tone which worked extremely well with parliament. They must really adore you, for they are usually much more critical of the queen than that," Clarisse said to her.

"Thanks grandma," Mia replied, "You know, I really can't believe that they would try to get me to pass a law like that."

"Some of these honoraries are still stuck in the 1800s and do not believe in moving into the future," Clarisse replied.

"I'm just glad that we changed the honoraries in parliament last year," Mia replied.

"So am I," Clarisse replied.

The next few days were hectic in the castle as everyone was busy preparing for the wedding, but soon enough the day had arrived. Mia woke up on the morning of her wedding and realized what day it was. "I'm getting married today," she said as she stretched. Her grandmother walked into the room.

"Mia, if you don't hurry you are going to be late," Clarisse said to her granddaughter.

"If I remember correctly, a queen is never late, everyone else is just early," Mia replied slightly mocking her grandmother.

"You learn well Mia," she said with a laugh.

"I learned from the best," she said as she got out of bed.

"I couldn't agree more," Clarisse replied, "the hairdresser is on her way here and your dress is at the church."

"What happened to Paolo?" Mia asked.

"He just wasn't working out," Clarisse replied.

"Thank you for everything grandma," Mia said as she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome, sweetheart," Clarisse said as tears began to well up in her eyes, "Now, hurry up and get ready. You have a wedding to go to."

"See you there," Mia said happily as she watched her grandmother walk out of the room. The hairdresser did Mia's hair and she arrived at the church. Mia went back to the room where her dress was hanging. Her grandmother and mother were waiting for her.

"Mom," Mia screamed as she hugged her mother, "It's great to see you."

"Mia, I am so proud of you," her mother said with tears in her eyes.

"You have much to be proud of," Clarisse said, "Mia has done a fantastic job as queen so far."

"Both of you need to stop. I don't want runny mascara before my wedding," Mia said with a smile.

"Your right, I better get out there," her mother said, leaving Mia and her grandmother.

"Grandma, I don't know if I am ready for this," Mia said nervously.

"Mia, you will make a wonderful wife and one day a wonderful mother to the next heir to the throne," Clarisse replied.

"I hadn't even thought that far ahead yet. All of this is happening so fast. I can't do this," Mia said nervously as she sat down on the chair behind her.

"Mia, I want you to take a deep breath and hold your head high. You cannot back out of this and lose a wonderful man because you have a little cold feet," Clarisse assured her.

"Your right. I want to marry Nicholas. I love him. I guess I just don't want this to be like my last wedding," Mia replied as she started to put on her dress.

"Mia, I know that this is a very large commitment and it will be brand new territory for you, but you must understand that this is not meant to be a burden to you. Nicholas, will be your best friend when you need him to be, and he knows so much about Genovia and the people within. Mia, you are lucky that you were able to marry someone that you love. No other queen in Genovian history has been able to do what you are about to do," Clarisse said comfortingly.

"Your right Grandma," Mia said, "I am ready for this." At that moment Lily walked in the room. They both screamed at the sight of each other.

"You're getting married...for real this time," Lily said excitedly.

"That's just what we were discussing," her grandmother said, "I'll leave you two alone for awhile and Jo is waiting to walk you down the aisle."

"Thanks grandma," Mia said.

"So, Queen Amelia, what did she mean by, 'we were just discussing that'," Lily said in a fake English accent.

"Just a little cold feet but I'm fine now," Mia said as she looked in the mirror.

"Mia, I know when you get anxious you tend to run, so if you start feeling like you need to do that during the wedding just look over at me," Lily said.

"Lily, I love Nicholas, I am not going to run," Mia said.

"Well, just in case you do, you know where I'll be," Lily said.

"Right next to me. You are my maid of honor after all," Mia said playfully.

"This is true, I was just testing you," Lily said with a laugh.

"Alright, well you better get out there and get the crowd ready for me," Mia said with a laugh.

"Ok, I'll see you out there," Lily said as she gave her a hug and left the room.

Jo walked in, "Are you ready Queen Mia?"

"As ready as ever," she replied as she linked her arm in his.

"Now, please do not run this time. I don't feel like chasing you all over creation again," Jo said playfully.

"You better watch it. I know where you live," Mia said right before the doors to the sanctuary opened up. The sanctuary was gorgeous. It was the same church that her supposed wedding was at the year before and it looked even more beautiful that day. She looked in front of her and saw Nicholas standing at the end of the aisle, getting closer as the seconds passed.. Mia started to feel a little anxious but just looked over at Lily who mouthed the words 'everything is fine' to her. Mia finally arrived at the end of the aisle.

"Who's gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked.

Clarisse, Jo and her mother all said in unison, "We do." There was laughter in the sanctuary.

"You look beautiful," Nicholas whispered as he took her hand to stand face to face with him.

"You don't look half bad yourself," Mia whispered back.

The ceremony began and Mia was doing her best to keep from crying.

"Duke Nicholas , Do you take Queen Amelia to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Nicholas replied.

"And Queen Amelia, do you take Duke Nicholas to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you, Queen Amelia Minonet Thermopolis Renaldi and Duke Nicholas Francesco Devereaux, husband and wife," the priest said happily, "you may now kiss the bride."

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. If you have any ideas I am open to them. Please R&R.**


	3. The Right Time Part 1

**The Story of A Queen**

**Chapter 3- The Right Time Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Diaries or any of the characters.**

* * *

Mia and Nicholas have been happily married for several months. Genovia is flourishing and Nicholas is doing a tremendous job as king. They are the most beloved king and queen in Genovian history. Mia is extremely happy that she now has someone to assist her in running the kingdom.

Mia stretched her arms as she woke up and looked over and Nicholas.

"Good morning," he says sweetly as he gives her a kiss.

"Good morning," she says as she continues kissing him. At that moment, a knock came at the door. "Every single time," Mia says disappointed.

"Maybe we can continue this a little later," Nicholas says as he gave her one more kiss.

"It's a date," Mia says happily as she gets up and walks over to the bathroom as Charlotte walks in the room. Suddenly, she feels sick and starts throwing up. Charlotte hears her and knocks on the door.

"Queen Mia? Is everything all right?" Charlotte asks worriedly.

"Charlotte? Do I have any appointments today?" Mia asks as she throws up again.

"Only a few small meetings. One with France, one with Spain and one with your grandmother."

"Is it something that Nicholas can attend in my place?" Mia asks.

"I'm sure he could. His schedule is fairly empty this afternoon," Charlotte replies.

"He kept this afternoon empty for a reason," Mia says as she remembers that they were supposed to spend the afternoon together. "Could you please cancel them?" Mia asks.

"Alright. Would you like me to get a doctor for you?" Charlotte asks.

"No. I think I will be fine," she says as she opens the door.

"Are you sure that you are alright?" Charlotte asks sympathetically.

"Yes, thank you Charlotte," Mia says caringly.

"You get some rest and if you don't feel better this evening I will send a medic up here for you," Charlotte says worriedly.

"Thank you. Would you mind telling Grandma she can go ahead and come in here?" Mia asks.

"No, of course not. I will go and get her right away," Charlotte replies.

"I appreciate it," Mia says thankfully. A few minutes later Clarisse walks in and sees Mia lying in her bed.

"Mia, are you alright? Charlotte said that you've taken ill," Clarisse says worriedly as he sits down beside her on the bed.

"Hopefully it's just a small bug. I went ahead and cancelled this afternoon's appointments though," Mia replies tiredly.

"I think you should see a doctor," Clarisse says with a concerned tone.

"Charlotte is sending for one this evening if I don't feel any better by then," Mia replies.

"Alright, my darling," Clarisse says as she pats Mia's hand, "if you need anything just call for me or Charlotte."

"I will," Mia says as she drifts off to sleep. Mia wakes up a few hours later and one of her maids comes over to the bed.

"Did you need anything Queen Mia?" the maid asks.

"No I'm fine," Mia says as she gets up and once again runs to the bathroom and throws up. Mia walks out a few minutes later completely dressed.

"Do I need to go have Charlotte send for a doctor?" the maid asks worriedly.

"No, that is unnecessary. I am just going to go down to the kitchen and get something to eat," Mia replies.

"Would you rather me get it for you?" the maid asks.

"No, I need to get out of this room for awhile," Mia replies as she walks out the door and down to the kitchen.

"Good morning Pierre," Mia says politely.

"Oh, your majesty. I was not expecting you. I am not prepared," Pierre says nervously.

"It is perfectly fine," Mia says.

"What would you like, your majesty?" Pierre asks.

"Your world famous fruit salad," Mia replies playfully.

"That sounds like a request I can handle," Pierre says as he smiles at her, "You didn't want any breakfast earlier this morning?"

"I wasn't feeling well. Hence, me only wanting a fruit salad," Mia says as he hands her the bowl of fruit.

"Well, I do hope that you feel better and enjoy the fruit salad," Pierre says.

"Thank you, Pierre," Mia says as he goes back to work.

Mia finishes the fruit salad and returns to her room. She lay on the sofa and falls asleep. She is awakened when Nicholas comes in the room and sits down on the sofa then kisses her.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Nicholas says as he tucks her hair behind her ears.

"Hey," she answers tiredly as she sits up. "I'll be right back," she says as she rushes to the bathroom. She emerges a few moments later.

"Charlotte told me that you weren't feeling well," Nicholas said as he sat with her on the sofa, "Did you see a doctor yet?"

"No, I am going to later today, if I don't feel any better by this evening," Mia replies as she lays her head on Nicholas and wraps her arms around him. He motions for the maids to leave.

"I'm sorry. I know that you took this afternoon off to spend with me and now I feel horrible," Mia says softly.

"It's fine. I'm still spending time with you," Nicholas replies as he kisses her forehead.

"I know, but it isn't the same," Mia replies.

"This is perfectly fine with me," Nicholas says as he gives her a small squeeze. Soon enough, they both fall asleep and are awakened by a knock at the door.

"Probably Charlotte," Mia says tiredly as she closes her eyes.

"Come in," Nicholas says. The door opens and Clarisse walks in.

"How long has she been asleep?" Clarisse asks quietly.

"About 2 hours," Nicholas replies.

"Is she still feeling sick?" Clarisse asks.

"I think so," Nicholas says worriedly, "Why don't we wait and see how she feels tomorrow before we call a doctor in here?"

"It could be that she is just wore down from all of the meetings and issues that have been going on lately," Clarisse suggests, "I suppose waiting until tomorrow won't hurt. I will let Charlotte know."

"Thank you," Nicholas replies. Clarisse leaves the room. Shortly after Mia wakes up.

"How are you feeling darling?" Nicholas asks.

"A bit better," Mia replies.

"I'm glad. Your grandmother came in here and suggested that we wait until tomorrow to see if you need a doctor," Nicholas says.

"I trust her judgment," Mia says playfully, "Do you want to go walk around the garden for awhile? I need some fresh air."

"That would be lovely," Nicholas says as he takes her hand. They go down to the garden and take a seat at one of the gazebos.

"Are you alright?" Nicholas asks.

"I'm fine right now," Mia replies, "I'll let you know if we need to go back inside. I don't think the gardeners want to clean puke out of the fountain."

"That wouldn't be a very attractive add-in would it?" Nicholas says playfully.

"No, I don't thinks so," Mia says with a laugh.

"You must be feeling better. You have your sense of humor back," Nicholas says as he kisses her.

"I do feel better. I'm still really tired but at least I'm not stuck upstairs," Mia says, "I remember when I used to get sick when I was younger my mom would always stay right by my side and take care of me. Even when I was 16 she would do that."

"Do you ever miss your life?" Nicholas asks.

"You mean my life in San Francisco?" Mia asks.

"Yes," Nicholas replies.

"It has its pros and cons. First of all, I was the most unpopular girl at my school, but sometimes I wish that I had that kind of freedom. Everyone knows who I am and watches my every move now," Mia says.

"Do you miss anything else?" Nicholas asks.

"I miss my mom more than anything. She and I were best friends, now she doesn't even know me anymore," Mia replies as she wipes a tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset," Nicholas says.

"It's alright. I guess that is just one thing that has really bothered me ever since I found out I was heir to the throne," Mia replies.

"Is there anyway that your mother would move to Genovia?" Nicholas asks.

"No, she has a new family now. She got out of this life for a reason. She couldn't stand the constant watch of the people of Genovia or all of the politics involved. That is the reason she took me to San Francisco and divorced my father in the first place," Mia answered.

"So why then, did you choose to go back to the life that she tried to remove you from?" Nicholas asks.

"I felt that I could make a difference in lives of others if I became the heir to the throne. Ultimately, I had to decide whether or not to accept the throne. She couldn't decide for me. So, I decided that the people of Genovia were more important than my own wishes," Mia replies.

"And now you are Queen of Genovia and doing a wonderful job at it," Nicholas stated.

"You aren't a terrible King yourself," Mia said playfully.

"I try," Nicholas said.

"Nicholas, when do you want to have children?" Mia asks.

"Why do you ask?" Nicholas asks.

"Well, parliament and my grandmother put the idea in my head several months ago and I am beginning to like the idea of having kids around," Mia says happily.

"Whenever you think it's the right time we can start trying," Nicholas says.

"I think it's the right time," Mia says reassuringly.

"Well, I think we will wait until you feel better at least," Nicholas replies as he kisses her. They both soon went inside and went to bed.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the Reviews. The next chapter should be up in a little while.**


	4. The Right Time Part 2

**The Story of A Queen**

**Chapter 4- The Right Time Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Diaries or the characters thereof.**

* * *

The doctor came the next morning and Mia did not have a fever so he just thought it was a bug. Mia awoke and was once again sick a week later. Nicholas walks over to the bathroom door.

"Mia, darling, is everything alright in there?" He asks.

"I think you should call the doctor, a different doctor this time. This is showing no signs of stopping," she says as she opens the door.

"I thought you were feeling better," Nicholas says as he moves the hair out of her face.

"I was. I guess it just came back," Mia suggests. The doctor arrived moments later.

"Thank you for coming doctor," Nicholas says, "Mia is in here." The doctor followed him back to Mia who was sitting in the bed.

"Your majesty," the doctor says.

"Thank you for coming." Mia says.

"It is my pleasure. Now, what are your symptoms?" the doctor asks.

"One minute I am perfectly fine and then I am either throwing up or too tired to even see straight," Mia answered.

"Hmmm. Have you been eating anything?" The doctor asks.

"Nothing today, but a fruit salad and some soup yesterday," Mia replies, "but I've had this weird craving for those corn dogs they sell in San Francisco."

The doctor chuckles a little, "I've never had one of those, but they sound delightful."

"They are."

"So, how long has this been going on?" the doctor asks.

"About 2 weeks," Mia replies.

"Let's run a few tests and see if we can find out what is wrong with you," the doctor says.

"Do you have the slightest idea?" Mia asks.

"I have a hunch," the doctor replies.

"Well, a hunch is good I guess." After all the tests were finished the doctor came back into the room.

"I have good news and bad news. Which would you like first?" The doctor asks.

"The bad news," Mia replies.

"You are going to need a lot more medical attention in the next several months," the doctor says.

"Oh, well is there more?" Mia asks.

"Yes, the good news is that you are going to be fine in about 6 months," the doctor replies.

"What is wrong with her doctor?" Nicholas asks.

"Nothing's wrong with her. She is perfectly healthy.They are both perfectly healthy," the doctor replies.

"Ok, I don't understand, why would she need medical attention?" Nicholas says with a perplexing tone. Mia suddenly realized what the doctor said and a smile spread across her face. She covered her mouth in shock.

"Honey, think about what the doctor just said," Mia says happily as she starts getting teary eyed.

"He said that nothing is wrong with you and that you are perfectly healthy," Nicholas says.

"Repeat exactly what he said," Mia says trying to get him to understand and contain herself.

"Nothing's wrong with her. They are both perfectly healthy. What do you mean they are healthy doctor?" Nicholas asks.

"I think it would have been easier if you just told him straightforward," Mia says.

Mia takes his hand in hers and says, "Honey he means that our baby and I are perfectly healthy."

"You and our….baby," Nicholas says in almost a whisper, "Oh, Mia." He kisses her and embraces her in a hug.

"I will leave you two alone for awhile," the doctor replies as he leaves the room.

"Can you believe this?" Mia asks happily as she starts to cry.

"Darling, why are you crying?" Nicholas asks.

"I'm just so happy," Mia says as Nicholas wipes the tears from her face.

"We have to go tell Grandma," Mia says. Nicholas helps her off the bed and they go out to the living area where Clarisse is sitting.

"Well, what is going on?" Clarisse asks nervously.

"We're going to have a baby!" Mia says excitedly.

"OH! Mia that is wonderful, absolutely wonderful," Clarisse says as she hugs Mia.

"I know," Mia says.

"Well, first thing is first, we must have a press meeting and announce it to the country," Clarisse says, "and then we will need to set up a celebration dinner."

"First, I need to call my mom and Lily and tell them," Mia says, "then we will worry about the press."

"I will have Charlotte arrange everything," Clarisse says as she goes to find Charlotte. Mia picks up the phone and dials her mom's number.

"Hello," Helen answers.

"Hi mom," Mia replies.

"Oh, Mia, it is so great to hear from you. How are you?"

"Well, that's why I was calling about," Mia replies, "I haven't been feeling well."

"Is there something wrong, Mia?" her mother asks worriedly.

"Why don't you come out here so I can tell you?" Mia asks.

"Of course, I will fly out on the next flight," Helen says nervously.

"Alright, bye mom, I love you," Mia says.

"I love you too, Mia. And feel better sweetheart," Helen replies.

"I'll try," Mia says as she hangs up the phone.

"That was so hard," she says to Nicholas.

"I know but you can't say anything like that over the phone, you never know who is listening," Nicholas says.

"I know. Now it's Lily's turn," Mia says as she dials Lily's number.

"Hey this is Lily," she answers.

"Hi Lily," Mia says.

"Mia, hi. What's up?" Lily asks.

"Would you mind coming to the palace later?" Mia asks.

"Sure, is there something wrong?" Lily says.

"I can't really say until you get here," Mia replies.

"Alright, are you going to send a car to come and get me?" Lily says playfully.

"I guess I can spare one of the cars today," Mia replies.

"You are so gracious your majesty," Lily says with a laugh.

"I do what I can," Mia laughs back.

"Alright, I will see you later Mia," Lily says.

"See you then," Mia says as she hangs up the phone.

"I guess Lily will be the first to know," Mia says. Not long after, Lily arrived and was waiting in the front foyer. Mia walked into the room.

"Lily!" Mia said with a squeal.

"Mia!" Lily replied as she gave her a hug.

"So how have you been?" Mia asks.

"Great. So what is this big secret that I just had to come to the palace for?" Lily asks.

"You have to guess," Mia says as they walk out into the garden.

"Well, you aren't getting married again," Lily replies.

"No, keep guessing," Mia says. Lily stops and turns to look at Mia. She stands back and looks her up and down.

"Mia are you…?" Lily says.

"Am I what?" Mia asks curiously. She starts to smile.

"You are….you're pregnant!" Lily says excitedly.

"I am!" Mia replies, "And I want you to be the godmother."

"Mia, I would love to," Lily replies.

"I thought you would," Mia says happily.

"So does your mom know?"

"No, not yet. She is on her way here," Mia answers.

"So, is Nicholas happy about it?" Lily asks.

"Of course he is. He is ecstatic," Mia replies.

"That's great. When are you announcing it to the press?" Lily asks.

"This afternoon. We are having a celebration dinner later," Mia says.

"Let me guess whose idea that was," Lily says sarcastically.

"Grandmother will throw a celebration for anything and everything. She loves having people in the palace. Much more now that she isn't queen. I think she just misses attending all those balls all the time," Mia says, "Which I have no idea why she would miss those boring balls."

"I guess so."

"Do you want to go back inside? I need to get ready for the press meeting," Mia asks.

"Sounds good," Lily says as they walk back inside. On the way back in they run into Charlotte.

"Mia, I just heard the news. I'm so happy for you," Charlotte says as she hugs her.

"Thank you Charlotte. I'm so excited," Mia replies.

"Well, I hate to mess up your morning, but we had to move the press conference to a little earlier," Charlotte says.

"How much earlier?" Mia asks worriedly.

"You're on in about an hour," Charlotte replies.

"I hate that mom is going to miss this," Mia says, "But I guess if we have to than we will go ahead."

"I'm sorry your majesty," Charlotte says.

"It isn't your fault. Lily would you like to come with Nicholas and me when we make the announcement? This way I can announce that you are the godmother," Mia asks.

"You know that I can't say no to you. You might have my head chopped off or something," Lily answers playfully.

"Never. Have you put in a dungeon with a dragon, maybe, but never chop off your head. It's way too messy," Mia replies playfully.

"I know exactly what to say when we go on camera. Ladies and Gentlemen, this is what happens when your best friend becomes a queen. If you don't do what she asks she can throw you in a dungeon," Lily says with a laugh.

"Oh please. I am the coolest queen ever," Mia laughs.

"I can't disagree," Lily replies. They both walk off laughing with each other. Mia gave Lily some clothes to wear for the press conference and soon it was time for them to go down to the front of the palace where the press conference was being held.

"Ladies, we need to get you two downstairs now," Charlotte says as she walks into the room.

"You lead the way," Mia says as they leave the room to go downstairs.

"Here comes the two beautiful ladies now," Nicholas says when he sees them walking down the stairs into the foyer. He walks over to Mia and kisses her and then kisses Lily's hand.

"Are we going to announce that Lily is the godmother?" Nicholas asks Mia.

"Yes, we are," Mia replies, "Do you have any idea why the press conference was moved up?"

"I think there are a few meetings this afternoon," Nicholas answers.

"Now my mom is going to find out before she gets here," Mia says.

"I know. I couldn't get them to cancel the other meetings," Nicholas says.

"Hopefully I will be able to meet with her for awhile in between all of these meetings," Mia replies.

"I'm sure they will have some leniency," Nicholas says with a smile.

"They're ready for you," Charlotte says as she walks into the room.

"Let's go," Mia says as Nicholas takes her hand and they walk out. Everyone applauds as Mia and Nicholas walk out.

"Thank you all so much for coming today," Mia begins, "Most of you know that I have not been attending many of the meetings that I have had lately and have been sending King Nicholas in my place. There have been many rumors, and the headlines have been swarming with assumptions as to why their queen would cancel so many meetings in a matter of 2 weeks. The truth of the matter is that, I had thought that I needed the rest along with many of the advisors around me. You see, about two weeks ago I became ill, or at least that's what I thought. I thought that it would pass, but when it continued I decided it was time to call in a doctor."

Nicholas then starts talking, "So, Queen Mia, called a doctor this morning and after a few hours of tests we had the answer to the problem. You see, the reason why Mia has not been attending meetings and has been feeling ill is because, as we just found out this morning, she is now carrying our first born child who will be next in line for heir to the throne, if the child chooses that path." A roar of applause came from the crowd and Mia and Nicholas kissed.

"We have also granted Lily Moscovitz with the privilege of being the child's godmother," Mia says happily.

"Thank you all for your time, and we hope that the next time we must come out and speak with you it is for a glorious reason," Nicholas says as they wave goodbye and then walk inside.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. The reviews really keep me writing. Please R&R!


	5. Every Time We Kiss

**The Story of A Queen**

**Chapter 5- Every Time We Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Diaries.**

The next day, Mia and her Grandmother are in the Queen's office.

"Wow, the press was so happy about this," Mia says to her Grandmother as she looks up from the document she is signing.

"Of course they are. You just gave the press another topic to hassle, and your people a new heir to the throne, why shouldn't they be happy," Clarisse replies.

"Can we do anything about the press situation?" Mia asks worriedly, "They are going to start swarming Nicholas and I, now that they all know I am pregnant."

"Sadly, the press has freedom to do what they like as long as they don't push it too far," Clarisse answers as she places on hand on Mia's shoulder, "But don't worry sweetheart. Just do what I did when I was carrying your father and uncle."

"And what was that?"

"I went about doing exactly the same thing as always," Clarisse replies reassuringly, "If you don't change anything about your lifestyle than the press has nothing to rant about. Just continue doing the exact same thing as you always do, except keep a security guard or other palace official by your side at all times."

"Why would I need to do that?" Mia asks curiously.

"Trust me, you don't want something to go wrong and there be no one around, and the press will trample you whenever they see you," Clarisse answers.

"Sounds like you know from experience," Mia says.

"Your uncle and your father were my experiences," Clarisse says with a smile.

"Right," Mia replies. Charlotte walks in the room.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but there is someone here to see you Queen Mia," Charlotte says as she opens the door behind her to reveal Helen.

"MOM!" Mia squeals excitedly as she hugs her mother.

"Mia, you look wonderful," Helen says as she hugs and kisses her daughter, "I thought you said you hadn't been feeling well."

"I haven't," Mia replies as she looks over at the tv, which is replaying the press conference from earlier. Her mom looks over at it and reads the headline "Amelia Devereaux, Queen, wife, and now new mother-to-be."

"Queen Amelia announced today that she was carrying the potential heir to the throne. That makes a royal engagement, wedding, and now a royal pregnancy all in a matter of a few months. In 6 months their will be a new arrival at the palace. What surprise can she throw at us next?" the reporter says. Mia looks over at her mother, who is crying.

"Oh, Mia," Helen says lovingly as she hugs her daughter. Mia starts to cry too.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier," Mia says through her tears.

"It's ok. I'm just so happy," Helen says happily through tears.

"Do you feel old?" Mia asks playfully as she wipes her tears.

"Do I look like I'm old to you?" Helen says as she steps back and turns around.

"Never," Mia answers playfully.

"Good answer," Helen replies with a smile. She looks Mia up and down and then turns her sideways.

"What are you doing?" Mia asks.

"Trying to see my grandchild," Helen replies as she keeps turning her to the side.

"Mom, I'm not showing that much," Mia says.

"You're showing enough," Helen says as she pulls her over to the full length mirror and turns her sideways. "That is my grandchild," Helen says as she points to the bulge in Mia's stomach.

Mia starts to tear up, "I haven't even noticed that. I've been so busy lately," she says excitedly. "Actually, I look kind of fat," Mia says self-consciously as she starts looking more intently at the reflection.

"No you don't. You look absolutely beautiful," Helen says happily.

"Mom, would you ever consider moving to the palace?" Mia asks as she places a hand on the bulge.

"Mia, you know the reasons why I couldn't stay with your father in the first place," Helen replies uneasily. Mia and Helen walk over and sit on the couch.

"But mom, now you have your grandchild to consider," Mia says clearly upset.

"Mia, I have your brother and stepfather to consider as well," Helen says sympathetically.

"I'm sorry. That was selfish of me to ask," Mia says with a downhearted tone.

"No, it wasn't selfish. I am going to miss out on a lot by not being here with you," Helen replies comfortingly.

"Mom, if you moved here, you could put Trevor in the best schools. I can make sure that the three of you have everything you ever need. All I have to do is say a word," Mia says trying to sound convincing.

"Mia, I can't pick up and leave San Francisco. It isn't like it was when it was just you and me. Your stepfather loves his job and I don't want Aaron to have the burden of always following in your footsteps," Helen says, she realizes that she shouldn't have said this.

"So, are you saying that you never want Trevor to know who I am," Mia asks now getting a little flustered with her mother.

"It's probably for the best. I want him to have a normal life as long as he can," Helen answers .

"Mother, this is despicable. You don't even want my own brother to know who I am. I guess the saying is right, out of sight out of mind. Now, you have a brand new family so you are completely abandoning me?" Mia says with hurt showing through her eyes.

"Mia, I am not abandoning you. Would you like to know who was abandoned? Me! You chose to come here instead of staying with me," Helen says angrily. Mia just sat there and looked away in disbelief that her mother would say something like that to her. Helen realized that she had hurt her and walked over.

"Mia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that," Helen says apolegetically.

"No, you're right. I did abandon you. I had the choice and I chose to abandon you," Mia replies despondently as she starts to cry.

"Mia, you didn't abandon me. I'm sorry. I know that was the hardest decision that you had ever made. It took something bigger than yourself for you to do that," Helen says as she embraces her, "Will you forgive me?"

"Of course, I will," she says with a sigh as she wipes the tears, "stupid pregnancy hormones." Mia laughs.

Helen laughs, "I'm sorry sweetheart."

"Mom, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. It was the hormones talking,  
Mia replies.

"It's alright sweetheart," Helen says, "The great thing about a pregnancy is you can blame the hormones for everything."

"Just like being a teenager," Mia says lightheartedly.

"Exactly," Helen replies jokingly, "Now about me moving here, I'll make arrangements."

"No, mom you don't have to," Mia says.

"You need me more than I thought you did. I want to be there for you," Helen says comfortingly.

"But you are here for me. You come immediately, even when you don't know what is wrong," Mia says reassuringly.

"Are you sure sweetheart?" Helen asks.

"Of course I am sure. I don't want Aaron to have that burden either," Mia says sympathetically.

"About that, I want Aaron to know his sister and his future nieces and or nephews. I was just upset when I said that," Helen says.

"Thanks mom," Mia replies.

"Well, you have had a long few days. You and my grandbaby should get some rest," Helen says happily, "I love you and I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night mom. I love you," Mia says as she gives her a hug and kiss. She felt like she was a little kid again and her mom was tucking her in. Helen left the room and Mia changed into her pjs and a robe and sat on the sofa to read. Nicholas came in the room after a few minutes.

"Hello, my darling," Nicholas says as he walks over and kisses her.

"Where have you been?" Mia asks.

"I had some more press conferences and then a meeting with France," Nicholas replies as he changes into his pajamas.

"I would have come with you to the press conference if I had known," Mia says.

"I didn't want you to overwork yourself. You had a lot to deal with these past few days," Nicholas replies as he comes over and sits beside her, wrapping his arms around her. She moves his hand down to her stomach and turns to look at his smiling face. He leans down and kisses her softly. Nicholas had been so protective of her since they found out that morning that she was pregnant.

"Come here and let me show you something," Mia says as she pulls him over to the mirror and turns sideways then lifts her shirt a little, "Have you noticed this?"

She points to the bulge in her stomach.

"No I hadn't," Nicholas says happily as he wraps around her from the back and takes her hands, "You look beautiful."

"I won't for long," Mia says.

"You will still look beautiful, pregnant or not," Nicholas says as he kisses her. They make their way over to the bed kissing all the while.

"Ouch!" Mia exclaims as she trips over something in the floor.

"What's wrong? Are you alright, darling?" Nicholas asks worriedly as pulls her away from the kiss to make sure she is okay.

"I turned my ankle," Mia says trying to keep from crying from the pain. Nicholas sat her on the bed quickly and started examining her ankle.

"Where does it hurt at Mia?' Nicholas asks.

"All over, but especially right on the side," Mia says clearly in pain as he touches it.

"It's definitely a sprain," Nicholas says as he places it down gently.

"Oh great, I can see the headlines now, Pregnant Queen Amelia sprains ankle during romantic rendezvous with husband King Nicholas. He can't keep his hands off her'," Mia says sarcastically.

"I don't think they will be that critical, lady," Nicholas says with a laugh as he gets a washcloth and fills it with ice then places it on her ankle. She winces when he does this.

"You obviously have never met the press that I know," Mia says.

"Let me go get a nurse up here to take a look at your ankle," Nicholas says caringly as he gently places her hand on the ice to hold till he gets back.

"I'll be waiting right here. I won't move," she says sarcastically.

"They should call you the queen of sarcasm," Nicholas says playfully as he goes out to tell one of the guards to get a nurse.

"What's the diagnosis Dr. Nick?" Mia says when Nicholas walks back into the room.

"No more romantic rendezvous and sarcastic remarks," Nicholas says jokingly as he walks over to her and takes control of the ice once again.

"Haha, very funny game. Pick on your pregnant, injured wife," Mia says playfully.

"I'm sorry darling," Nicholas says lovingly as he kisses her.

A knock comes at the door.

"Perfect timing," Mia says sarcastically.

"What did I say about sarcastic remarks?" Nicholas says playfully as he lets the nurse in the room.

"Your majesty," the nurse says as she curtsies.

"Thank you for coming at such an ungodly hour," Nicholas says graciously.

"It is my pleasure," the nurse replies. Nicholas leads her to Mia.

"Hi, Rachel," Mia says happily.

"Hello, Queen Mia," the nurse says, "What seems to be the problem? It looks as if you have sprained your ankle somehow."

"Yes it does," Mia replies, "I turned my ankle the wrong way and I think it just twisted under my leg."

"What were you doing?" the nurse asks.

"We were kissing and I wasn't looking where I was going," Mia says a bit embarrassed.

"I see. Well, I will need to go and get an ice pack, ankle wrap, and crutches," the nurse replies.

"Are crutches really necessary?" Mia asks.

"Why don't I let you see for yourself?" the nurse says as she and Nicholas help Mia off the bed. Nicholas catches her when she almost falls over as she puts weight on that ankle.

"Are you alright darling?" Nicholas asks worriedly.

"I'm going to need those crutches," she says clearly defeated, "But I am not happy about it."

"I'm sorry darling, this is all my fault," Nicholas says as he helps her sit back on the bed.

"No it isn't, it takes two to tango," Mia says reassuringly. Clarisse walks in the room.

"Are you alright Mia?" Clarisse asks worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little sprain," Mia answers.

"I was told that you had to get a nurse so I came right away," Clarisse says.

"I just sprained my ankle," Mia says.

"Well, the press is going to have field day with this," Clarisse replies.

"That is exactly what Mia said," Nicholas says with a laugh. Clarisse smiles a little.

"Well, it's true," Mia replies, "I'll be fine Grandma, thanks for checking on me."

"I'll come tomorrow and check on you," Clarisse says.

"Goodnight Grandma," Mia says as she hugs her.

"Goodnight darling," Clarisse says lovingly as she leaves the room. The nurse comes back in and gently places an ice pack on her ankle. Mia winces.

"You need to keep this on until you are ready to go to bed, and then you should keep it elevated," the nurse says, "Tomorrow I will come and wrap it for you."

"Thank you, Rachel. I appreciate it," Mia says as she leans back on the pillow behind her.

"You are very welcome. I will see you in the morning," the nurse says as she leaves.

"I think we have had enough excitement these past few days, to last us an entire marriage," Nicholas says with a laugh.

"Do you know who you married?" Mia says sarcastically.

Nichols begins kissing her.

"You better watch out, every time you do that we have to go get a doctor," Mia replies playfully.

"It's worth the risk," he says as he continues kissing her.


	6. Hard Times Within Palatial Walls

**The Story of A Queen**

**Chapter 6- Hard Times Within Palace Walls**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Diaries or the characters thereof.**

_

* * *

One month later_

Mia's ankle was completely. She was now showing much more. Parliament has called a meeting to discuss some issues within the kingdom and all of the honoraries and the judge were seated.

"What is the first order of business?" Mia asks as she seats herself. Nicholas' uncle stands.

"I would like to discuss a matter of great concern to the court. All of you know that a law was passed declaring that the first born of the throne would have the option of not ruling," the honorary says.

"Please continue," Mia says knowing where he is going with this remark.

"I do not believe the first born should have a choice in the matter. It is their place to take the throne. We do not want to resort to having someone outside of the royal family as ruler of the country," the honorary says.

"Queen Amelia, what is your opinion on the matter?" the judge asks.

"My opinion is that it is completely unethical and this law should not be reprimanded," Mia says trying to keep from getting upset.

"He does bring up a very interesting point," the judge says. Mia places a hand on her stomach protectively.

"This child should have just as much right as anyone else in the kingdom. Genovia is a free country and the people, royal or not, have the option of choosing their own life. Whether it be priesthood, or ruling a country, this child will have the choice in the matter," Mia says sternly.

"We must vote. All in favor," the judge says. Very few I's were heard.

"All opposed," the judge replies. "No," the courtroom says. They were soon dismissed leaving Mia a bit perplexed at Nicholas' uncle's constant remarks. She is now in the Queen's office busily preparing for a meeting with a few other European countries to resolve some of the issues with the orphanages in those particular areas. A knock comes at the door.

"Who is it?" Mia asks curiously.

"It's Joe," Joe says from behind the door.

"Come on in," Mia says happily. Joe walks in looking a bit distraught.

"What is it Joe?" Mia asks worriedly.

"Well, your grandmother has been acting strangely lately. I think it has something to do with parliament," Joe answers.

Mia puts away what she is doing, "There is a particular member of parliament that needs to be removed. I've been having several problems with him. I'm sure it was him."

"Is there anything we can do to remove him from his position?" Joe asks inquisitively.

"I don't think there is any way we can," Mia replies with a troubled look, "They are trying to get her to divorce you most likely."

"Why wouldn't you be able to remove him?" Joe asks when he hears this comment.

"He is Nicholas' uncle," Mia replies with a defeated tone.

"How on Earth did he get back on parliament?" Joe asks angrily.

"It's not the same uncle. It's one of his other uncles. But he causes just as much trouble," Mia replies, "Joe, I am no more happy about it than you. I cannot ask Nichols to remove his own uncle. No matter how much trouble he causes."

"Mia, I know that you think you are doing what is best, but you, your grandmother, and I are suffering for it. If you won't speak with Nicholas, I will," Joe says sternly.

"He is so stubborn he won't listen to anyone, but I will speak with Nicholas," Mia says caringly.

"Thank you, Mia," Joe says, "Oh, and by the way, I am very happy about the new addition to our family. I haven't spoken to you since you announced it."

"I know. I have been so busy," Mia says as she looks down at the stack of papers on her desk.

"I can see that," Joe says. Just then Clarisse walks into the room.

"Joe, what are you doing in here?" Clarisse asks as she walks over to Mia's desk.

"Oh, I was just congratulating Mia on the new addition to the family," Joe answers as he gets up and kisses her cheek.

"I see, well, if you don't mind I need to speak with Mia alone for a few minutes," Clarisse says.

"Of course. I'll see you later," Joe says as he walks out of the room. Once he leaves Mia begins talking.

"Grandma, what is going on? You never brush Joe off like that," Mia asks as her grandmother sits in front of her desk.

"Mia, we must do something about Nicholas' uncle," Clarisse says sternly.

"I know, I will speak with him about it this evening," Mia says reassuringly.

"I don't know how much longer I can handle his constant remarks in parliament," Clarisse says angrily.

"I understand. He has been giving me a lot of trouble lately as well. Grandma, why don't we go to the country house?" Mia says trying to change the subject, "I'm getting a bit overwhelmed."

"I can see that. A holiday sounds perfect at the moment," Clarisse says tiredly.

"I will cancel this week's appointments, and the four of us can go to the country house," Mia says as she picks up the phone. When she gets off she replies, "Everything is ready. Nicholas will meet us there this evening."

"Alright I will meet you downstairs," Clarisse says as she gets up to leave.

"I'll se you then," Mia says with enthusiasm. After Clarisse leaves Charlotte comes in.

"Charlotte, please make sure that Nicholas gets the message to come to the country house when his meeting gets out," Mia says.

"Of course, your majesty," Charlotte replies.

"And Charlotte?"

"Yes, Queen Mia," Charlotte answers as she turns back around towards her.

"Please make sure that everything is taken care of while I am gone and if anything comes up that is urgent contact Nicholas or myself," Mia says.

"I will," Charlotte answers as she leaves.

Later that afternoon Clarisse, Joe, and Mia are all at the country house. They hear a car pull up in the drive and soon Nicholas walks into the house.

"Hello, Nicholas," Joe says happily.

"Hello, Joe," Nicholas replies, "Where is Mia?"

"She is back in the bedroom napping," Clarisse replies.

"A nap sounds absolutely wonderful," Nicholas says, "I think I'll go join her." Nicholas goes back into the bedroom where Mia is staying. He slowly opens the door trying not to wake her, then takes off his shoes and lays down on the bed beside her. Ever since she got pregnant she has become a very light sleeper. He slowly moves the hair off her face.

"Mmm," Mia says as she slowly opens her eyes.

"Hello, my darling," Nicholas says sweetly as he gives her a kiss.

"Hi, when did you get here?" she asks tiredly.

"Not long ago. I had to finish a few things before I got here," Nicholas answers as he takes hold of her hand.

"Nicholas, I need to talk to you about something," Mia says.

"What is it darling?" Nicholas asks.

"Um…well, um, do you want to know what we are having?" Mia asks as she tries to avoid the question about his uncle.

"Yes, of course. When are we finding out?" Nicholas asks.

"Next week," Mia says.

"Is that all you want to ask me?" Nicholas asks curiously.

"Nicholas, I need to talk to you about your uncle and his position in parliament," Mia says.

"What seems to be the problem?" Nicholas asks.

"Well, your uncle is the problem," Mia says nervously.

"What did he do, love?" Nicholas asks.

"He is constantly trying to change former policies about me and the baby, and is beginning to tear Grandma and Joe apart," Mia replies.

"Mia, he is my uncle. I don't know if I can remove him," Nicholas says.

"Nicholas, this is not about your feelings toward him. One of these days he is going to come up with some silly policy that will ruin Grandma and Joe," Mia says get teary eyed, "and maybe even you and me."

"When we get back I will have him removed. He will not treat my wife or anyone in her family with disrespect," Nicholas says caringly.

"Hopefully this will resolve the problems we have been having with parliament," Mia says.

"Let's just not think anymore about parliament or meetings, and enjoy our time together," Nicholas says as he kisses Mia.

"I like that idea," Mia replies as she kisses him back. A knock comes at the door.

"It's like someone puts some sort of sign up every time we start kissing 'Come and knock'," Mia says frustrated.

"Come in," Nicholas says as he walks over and opens the door. One of the security guards is standing outside.

"Your majesty, would you mind stepping outside for a moment," the security guard asks Nicholas.

"Of course. I'll be back darling," Nicholas replies as he shuts the door behind him. Mia waits patiently fighting the urge to go listen at the door.

The security guard begins, "Sir, there has been an accident."

"What sort of an accident?" Nicholas asks inquisitively.

"This is very difficult for me to tell you. It seems that Queen Amelia's mother and stepfather, have passed away in a terrible car accident last night," the security guard replies sadly.

"Oh dear," Nicholas replies as he run his fingers through his hair, "What about Trevor?"

"Trevor, was with a babysitter when the event occurred," the security guard says reassuringly.

"Well, at least he is alright," Nicholas says completely overwhelmed by the situation, "I must tell Mia."

"Actually, if you don't mind, the lawyer needs to speak with her as well when you have told her the situation," the security guard says trying not to get emotional about the entire situation. He knew that his queen was about to find out something tragic and it would be painful for him to see her hurting.

"Alright, but we will need some time. Please, go and inform Clarisse. Mia will need as much support and love around her as possible," Nicholas replies, knowing that Mia is going to take this hard.

"I will go inform Queen Clarisse," the security guard says as he walks to the other side of the country house.

"Oh, my poor Mia," Nicholas says as he takes a deep breath and opens the door. Mia can see a look of sadness that has fallen upon his countenance.

"Nicholas, what is going on?" Mia asks nervously. Nicholas walks over and sits down beside her and takes her hand in his.

"Nicholas?" Mia says again getting more worried at his gestures.

"Mia, darling, I just received some bad news," Nicholas says clearly trying to hide how upset he was.

"What's wrong?" Mia asks nervously.

"It seems that, your stepfather and mother were killed in a terrible car accident," Nicholas says sadly.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. You all are very encouraging. Please read and review!**


	7. A New Arrival

**The Story of A Queen**

**Chapter 7- A New Arrival**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PD2 or the characters thereof.**

_Last Time_

"What's wrong?" Mia asks nervously.

"It seems that, your stepfather and mother were killed in a terrible car accident," Nicholas says sadly.

* * *

"Nicholas, do not play jokes with me," Mia says trying to deny his words. But when Nicholas looks at her with a sympathetic look, she realizes his words are true.

"Mia, I'm not playing jokes," Nicholas says as he places a hand on her face.

"No, they can't be, I just saw here a month ago," Mia says as she begins crying hysterically. Nicholas just wraps his arms around her and lets her cry on his shoulder.

"Mia, darling, I'm so sorry," Nicholas says comfortingly as he strokes her back. Mia tries to regain her composure. She slowly pulls away and Nicholas wipes her tears. A knock comes at the door once again.

"Come in," Nicholas says still trying to calm Mia down. Clarisse walks in with a tear-strained face.

"Mia, I'm so sorry," Clarisse says as she walks over and hugs Mia. Mia begins crying again.

"I needed her so much. She won't even get to see her grandchild," Mia says through her tears.

"Trust me. She would've have loved him or her so much," Clarisse says. Mia and Clarisse soon pull away and both attempt to regain composure.

"What about Trevor?" Mia asks nervously.

"He was with a babysitter," Nicholas replies. A knock comes at the door and the lawyer walks into the room.

"Your majesties," he says in respect.

"Is there something else?" Nicholas asks worriedly.

"Well, there is one thing," the lawyer replies.

"What is it?" Mia asks nervously.

"It seems that you, being Trevor's closest relative, have full and complete custody of him. Your mother and stepfather stated in their will that you and Nicholas receive full guardianship of Trevor until the he reaches the age of 18," the lawyer replies. Mia sits in silence, astounded by the news that she was in her mother's will as full guardian of Trevor.

"Mom never told me that I was going to be his guardian," Mia says as takes hold of Nicholas' hand.

"It seems, that she just added you into the will about a month ago," the lawyer says as he looks at some of his documents.

"That must have been right after she left here. She probably just couldn't get a hold of me to tell me," Mia says as she wipes the tears once again.

"Where is Trevor at?" Nicholas asks.

"He is on his way to the palace with a nanny as we speak," the lawyer replies.

"We need to get back there as soon as possible," Mia says to Nicholas, "I'm sure an eleven month old is going to be frightened in a strange place. The least I can do is be there when he arrives. I just saw him last month and I see him periodically, so he should know me well enough."

"We will leave immediately," Nicholas says. They all get everything together and head off to the palace, Nicholas and Mia in one car, and Clarisse and Joe in the other. The entire way back to the palace Mia only spoke a few words. She just sat in the back crying softly with Nicholas beside her comforting her. When they arrived at the palace, Mia went directly to the royal suite. Nicholas had to take care of getting rid of his uncle so he went directly to his office. One of Mia's lady maids came into her suite.

"Mia, do you need anything?" the maid asks.

"No thank you Bridgette," Mia says clearly staring off. After about an hour, the lady maid came back.

"Mia, Queen Clarisse is here to see you," Bridgette says.

"Let her in please," Mia replies. Clarisse walks in the room and sees Mia wiping the tears off her face.

"Mia, it's alright for even a queen to cry," Clarisse says as she sits at the opposite end of the sofa.

"This is just so hard," Mia replies through her tears. Clarisse moves beside her and embraces her.

"I know, darling, I know," Clarisse says comfortingly, "Where is Nicholas?"

"He is having his uncle removed," Mia replies as she gets up and washes her face with a washcloth.

"At least that will no longer be of your worry," Clarisse says reassuringly.

"Yes, but now I have so many more," Mia says with a nervous chuckle.

"Mia, you will be wonderful with Trevor and your new child," Clarisse says as she places a hand on Mia's.

"I don't know why mom put me as Trevor's guardian," Mia says as she looks down at her hand.

"I do. Mia, she knew that if he were with you, you would give him only the best of everything. She knew that you would raise him like he was your own child," Clarisse says as she places a finger under Mia's chin and lifts it up gently to look at her.

"Grandma, how do you always know the right things to say?" Mia says as she softly smiles at her.

"Trust me, Mia, it takes years of advising and practice to get this good," Clarisse says with a smile. Nicholas walks in, greets them both, and kisses Mia.

"I will let you two have some time alone," Clarisse says as she gets up and leaves. Nicholas sits down beside Mia.

"How are you, darling?" Nicholas asks caringly.

"I'm feeling much better. Even a queen needs a reassuring talk with her grandma," Mia replies as she smiles at him.

"Are you ready for this?" Nicholas asks in regards to Trevor coming.

"I was a little unsure about an hour ago, but grandma set my mind at ease," Mia says reassuringly.

"Are you sure that you are alright?" Nicholas asks as he moves the hair in her face behind her ears.

"It will take time, but life must go on. I realize that now," Mia says as she places a hand on her stomach. Nicholas smiles at this gesture. A knock comes at the door. Nicholas goes over and answers it.

"Your majesty, the nanny and Trevor have arrived. They are downstairs in the grand foyer," the guard says.

"Thank you, will be down in a few minutes," Nicholas replies as he shuts the door and walks back into the den where Mia is seated.

"Who was it?" Mia asks as she starts to get up.

"Trevor and the nanny are downstairs," Nicholas says as he takes her hand.

"Let's go," Mia says as they begin walking out of the suite. Mia knocks on her grandmother's door. Clarisse opens it up.

"Is he here Mia?" Clarisse asks.

"He's downstairs. Would you like to come with me?" Mia asks.

"I will get Joe and we will be down momentarily," Clarisse says as she shuts the door. Mia and Nicholas get to the stairway that leads to the grand foyer. They hear Trevor crying. Mia hurriedly goes down the stairs. She sees a very frazzled nanny trying to comfort Trevor.

"Your majesty," the nanny says in respect.

"You are going to be around here for quite awhile, so please call me Mia," Mia says as she smiles. Trevor is still crying loudly.

"Come here, Trevor," Mia says as she takes him from the nanny. Mia walks over and sits down in a chair and places his head on her shoulder and rubs his back. He slowly starts to calm down.

"Shhh. It's ok Trevor. You're alright. Everything is alright," Mia says comfortingly. Nicholas smiles as he watches her acting so protectively of him.

"He has been wailing the entire trip. I've tried everything, but nothing seemed to work," the nanny says watching in amazement as how much he has calmed down with Mia.

"Something about Mia and children," Nicholas says, "they always adore her."

"Is she expecting?" the nanny asks.

"Yes she is," Nicholas says as he looks over at Mia who is still comforting Trevor.

"She will get some practice then I guess," the nanny replies. Clarisse walks down the stairs.

"Where is Mia?" Clarisse asks Nicholas. He nods over in the direction where she is sitting with Trevor laying on her shoulder rubbing his back and talking softly to him.

"How is she doing?" Joe asks Nicholas with a concerned tone.

"She is doing better. Clarisse talked with her, but it's going to take time," Nicholas answers as he looks lovingly at his wife.

"Yes, but even time cannot always heal a wounded heart," Joe says. Mia walks over to Nicholas holding a sleeping Trevor.

"Nicholas, will you please tell one of the lady maids to prepare the crib in the royal suite?" Mia asks quietly. Nicholas nods his head and he and Joe head upstairs to help get the crib ready.

"He should be fine with me tonight if you would like to go and rest for awhile," Mia says to the nanny as she walks back to the chair that she was previously sitting at. The nanny leaves and Clarisse walks over to her.

"Are you going to be alright?" Clarisse asks caringly as she sits beside Mia in another chair.

"I think so," Mia replies as she looks at Trevor.

"He seems to be partial to you," Clarisse says.

"I'm partial to him too," Mia says caringly, "plus I'll get some practice in for the new one."

"Just remember that all of the nannies are here to help if you need it," Clarisse reminds her.

"I think we will be fine," she says happily. Nicholas and Joe come downstairs and walk over to where they are.

"The crib is all ready, so we can go up if you'd like," Nicholas says as he helps Mia up.

"That would be wonderful," she says winces and puts a hand on her back. Trevor wakes up a little bit.

"Say goodnight to Grandma Clarisse, Trevor," Mia says.

"Goodnight, darling," she says as she kisses his forehead, "If you need anything later just come and get me."

"I will. Say goodnight to Papa Joe," Mia says as she turns Trevor toward Joe.

"Goodnight," he says as he waves at Trevor and kisses Mia's cheek. Clarisse and Joe head upstairs.

"Will you let me carry him upstairs for you?" Nicholas asks noticing that her back was hurting her.

"If he will let you," Mia says as she turns Trevor toward Nicholas. Nicholas takes him and Trevor begins crying and reaching for Mia.

"Do you want to take him?" Nicholas asks.

"Just hurry and get up the stairs and I will take him from there," Mia says as she follows Nicholas to the top of the stairs. She takes Trevor and once again he stops crying.

He falls asleep on the way back to the room. Once they arrive in the queen's suite Mia slowly places him in the crib and covers him with a small blanket. Nicholas walks over beside her and he places a hand on her back.

"Let's go to bed," Nicholas says as he turns on the baby monitor.

"I agree," Mia says as she kisses him. They both fall asleep quickly but are awakened by Trevor's cry a few minutes later.

"I'll go get him," Mia says as she gets up and walks over to the crib. Trevor is standing up hanging onto the side of the crib crying.

"What's the matter Trevor?" Mia says tiredly as she picks him up.

"Shh. I know you're in a strange scary place. It's ok. You're safe now," Mia says softly. Trevor begins to calm down and falls asleep as Mia rubs his back. Mia tries to place him the crib but he starts crying. She goes over to the couch and situates him in her arms and falls fast asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the great reviews. I was really surprised at how great they all were. Please review! 


	8. Queen or Mother?

A couple of weeks later, Mia wakes one morning and sees that Trevor is no longer in her arms. She gets up quickly, and looks around the room. Having no success, she rushes to Clarisse's room and knocks on the door. Joe opens it up and Mia sees that Clarisse is holding Trevor as she works on something.

"Grandma, do not scare me like that again," Mia says nervously.

"I'm sorry darling, but I came to check on him and he started to wake up when I came in," Clarisse says in a matter-of-fact tone, "He's just helping Grandma Clarisse work on these documents and enjoying my tea." Trevor squeals at this. Mia laughs as she sits down on the sofa.

"Grandma, do you really think you should be giving him tea," Mia asks.

"Oh, pish-posh. He just had one sip, it won't hurt him," Clarisse says, "besides, that is what Grandmas are for." Trevor crawls over in front of Mia and pulls himself up with her knees.

"Good morning, Trevor," Mia says sweetly, "Do you want to come eat breakfast?"

He mumbles something in baby talk, "I'm assuming that's a yes," Mia says as she picks him up.

"Bye Grandma, bye Papa," Mia says as she waves and Trevor imitates her wave at them.

"Let's go get some food," Mia says as they walk down to the kitchen. The chef comes out and notices that Mia has a baby with her.

"Time flies, does it not," the chef says with a laugh.

"No, no, no, this is my brother. Still a baby here," she says happily, as she points to her stomach.

"Ah I see, good practice for you, no," the chef says in his French accent.

"It is very good practice. I think the nanny brought some baby food down here earlier," Mia says as she sits down at the table.

"Ah yes, she did. I will be back momentarily," the chef replies. The chef soon brings out a jar of baby food and a baby spoon and Mia feeds Trevor. The nanny arrives in the kitchen.

"Did you sleep well?" Mia asks the nanny.

"Very well thank you. Would you like me to take over from here?" the nanny asks.

"I think I've got it covered," she says as she gives Trevor another spoonful, "Why don't you go and take a day off. He should be fine with me."

"If you insist," the nanny replies as she gets up, "I will put his toys and clothes in the royal suite."

"That would be wonderful, thank you," Mia says and Trevor waves goodbye to her. She waves back and then leaves the room.

"Well, aren't you being friendly today," she says to Trevor as he nods his head in agreement. She finishes feeding Trevor and they head upstairs to her grandma's room and knock on the door. Joe opens the door and Trevor squeals when he sees Clarisse on the other side of the room.

"Grandma, will you watch him while I go shower?" Mia asks.

"Of course, I will," Clarisse says as she walks over and takes Trevor from her.

"I'll be right back," Mia says as she rushes back to her suite. She showers and gets completely dressed than grabs some clothes for Trevor and walks back to her Grandmother's suite. She knocks on the door once again and Joe answers.

"He really likes you doesn't he grandma," Mia says as she watches Trevor being completely quiet as she holds him and works at her desk.

"Of course he does," Clarisse says with a smile. He gets down from Clarisse's lap and crawls over in front of Mia.

"I think he likes someone a little more though," Clarisse says as she laughs at Trevor's gestures. Mia laughs and picks him up.

"I guess we will see you later grandma," Mia says as Trevor waves.

Mia walks back to the suite and gets Trevor dressed than heads to her office. She is busy working on a few documents while Trevor plays with some of his toys. A knock comes at the door.

"Come in," Mia says as she looks up from the papers at her desk. Charlotte walks in.

"Good morning, Mia," Charlotte says. She notices Trevor reaching up for Mia.

"Good morning, Charlotte," Mia replies as she sets him in her lap.

"How is he adjusting?" Charlotte asks.

"Pretty well. I'm lucky that he likes grandma so much. It gives me a break from him being attached to me at all times," Mia answers.

"Where is the nanny?" Charlotte asks curiously.

"He will not go with the nanny, and I really don't mind him with me. This may sound strange, but it's comforting. It keeps my mind off of everything," Mia replies.

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there are several meetings that I don't think a baby will be able to attend this afternoon," Charlotte says as she takes a seat across from Mia and looks at her planner.

"Charlotte, I want you to be the first to know that I'm going to try to allow Nicholas to perform more of the duties than myself. I need to focus on Trevor and the new baby," Mia says.

"Are you saying that you may be relieving yourself from the duties of……being a queen?" Charlotte replies in a fairly shocked tone.

"I'm not sure. It is a possibility," Mia says nervously.

"Whatever you decide, I hope you know that I will trust your decision completely," Charlotte replies caringly as she stands to leave.

"I think we are going to go out to the garden for a walk," Mia says as she stands up with Trevor in her arms, "I need some fresh air. Would you like to join me?"

"I need to go and cancel a few meetings," Charlotte says as she opens the door for Mia.

"Alright, well if you change your mind, you know where I'll be," Mia says as she walks out to the garden and sits at one of the gazebos. She sees Clarisse walking out a few minutes later. Trevor sees her as well and starts waving.

"Do you see grandma?" Mia says sweetly. Clarisse walks over to them.

"I needed some fresh air," Clarisse says as she sits across from Mia.

"So did we," Mia replies as she plays with Trevor and one of his toys.

"He still won't let the nanny take him?" Clarisse asks.

"No, he won't," Mia says tiredly.

"I can watch him if you would like to go take a nap," Clarisse says as she notices the weariness in Mia's voice.

"No, I am getting ready to go feed him lunch," Mia says trying to avoid a long conversation with her grandmother. For some reason, she felt so guilty about even thinking of relieving herself from being queen. She had no idea how her grandmother would feel about this.

"Alright darling," Clarisse says as she gets up and kisses Mia's forehead, "but don't forget about your needs as well."

"Have you seen Nicholas?" Mia asks as she stands up.

"He was on his way back to the royal suite when I came down," Clarisse replies.

"I'll go see him for awhile then," Mia says as she heads off towards the palace door and up to the royal suite.

"Hello, darling," Nicholas says when he sees her walk into the room. She places Trevor down on the floor by his toys.

"Hello, how are you?" She asks tiredly.

"Not nearly as tired as you are, I'm sure," Nicholas replies as he takes hold of her hands in his.

"Yes, well it's almost like having a Siamese twin at the moment," Mia says as she sits down beside Nicholas. Trevor crawls over to her lap and reaches for her.

"I see what you mean," Nicholas says sympathetically.

"Will you go see Nicholas, buddy?" she says to Trevor. Trevor shakes his head no and then lays his head on her shoulder.

"I think you should just stay in here with him and relax for the rest of the day," Nicholas says.

"Nicholas, taking care of him has made me realize that I don't want to miss out on our child's life or his life," Mia says in a now concerned tone. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy

"What are you saying, Mia?" Nicholas asks in a confused tone.

"I don't know if I want to continue being queen any longer," Mia says in a very serious tone.

"Mia…." Nicholas is interrupted by a knock on the door. He goes and answers then returns back to Mia.

"Mia, we will discuss this later. I have a meeting with Germany that I have to go to," Nicholas says as he kisses her than leaves.

Mia gets Trevor asleep, all the while thinking intently on the words she had just spoken to Nicholas. She sits down in a rocker given to her by Clarisse and falls asleep. A few moments later, Clarisse walks in.

"Hi grandma," Mia says in a whisper, as to not wake Trevor.

"Hello, Mia," Clarisse says with a smile, "He fell asleep I see."

"Yes, he did. He finally let me put him in the crib," Mia says as she looks over at a sleeping Trevor.

"Mia, what is this I hear about you wanting to renounce your duties?" Clarisse asks worriedly.

"I see Nicholas talked to you," Mia says annoyed.

"He was only trying to help," Clarisse says as she sits down on the sofa across from Mia. Mia looks away trying not to cry. She fails miserably and wipes a tear from her face.

"Mia, what is it?" Clarisse asks worriedly, "You fought so hard for this position. Why do you want to give it up?"

"Grandma," Mia replies through her tears, "I don't know what to do. I do not want my children or Trevor raised by nannies their entire lives. I don't want to miss out on any part of their lives. It isn't fair to them or me."

"Mia, when you took this position as queen you knew it came with sacrifices that you would have to make," Clarisse says sternly. It seemed that this was a time when she was torn between being a grandmother and a queen. The grandmother part of her wanted to tell Mia to stay with her children and do what is best for them, but the former queen part was saying Mia should do what is best for her country.

"What if I'm not willing to make that big of a sacrifice?" Mia replies clearly upset.

"Mia, my children turned out fine and they were practically raised by nannies. I had to choose what was more important to me. Now, you must make your decision, I can't help you make it," Clarisse says as she begins to leave the room.

"Grandma," Mia stops her, "Can you please stop being a queen and be my grandmother?" Clarisse has her back turned toward Mia and stops in her tracks. She stands there for a few seconds and then leaves the room. She goes back to her suite and opens the door, still very upset with Mia.

"Clarisse darling, what's wrong?" Joe asks worriedly as he puts down the book he is reading.

"How on earth could she even think of renouncing her duties? She took this position knowing that she would have to make sacrifices," Clarisse says angrily.

"Mia wants to renounce her duties?" Joe asks curiously.

"I just can't understand that girl," Clarisse says as she sits in a chair. Joe gets up and walks over to her.

"First of all, that girl is a young woman who is trying to balance a new marriage, a pregnancy, the death of her parents, the guardianship of her brother, and on top of all that ruling a country. Second of all, I seem to remember another queen who was having a difficult time at this point her life," Joe says attempting to allow Clarisse to get past her anger and realize why Mia wanted to do this. Clarisse begins to realize that Mia cares so much about her brother and her new child that she would be willing to give up something so important to her.

"I suppose you're right Joseph," Clarisse says, "Mia would not just give up the throne so suddenly if she didn't have good reason."

"I think that Mia may need the advice of a grandmother, instead of a queen," Joe says comfortingly.

"I'll go speak with her," Clarisse says as she gets up and walks back into Mia's suite. When she walks in Mia is still sitting in the rocking chair,

"I'm sorry grandma," Mia says on the verge of tears. Clarisse walks over and sits across from her.

"No, it's me who should be apologizing. I've been a queen much longer than I have had to be a grandmother, so it is easy for me to act like a queen when I should be a grandmother," Clarisse says lovingly.

"I just don't know what to do," Mia says as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Mia," Clarisse says caringly as she walks over in front of her, "I truly believe that if you renounced your duties, you would regret it your entire life. You love this country and its people. You are one of the most wonderful queens that this country has ever had, and trust me; it has had its share of queens. Your only downfall is that you care so much about other people, that you would trade your own happiness for theirs. You need happiness too, Mia. Now, as a queen, I am telling you that your people and country are top priority, but as your grandmother, I am telling you that you should let Nicholas take on more of the responsibility of the throne for the time being. I did it alone for several years and Nicholas is more than able. That way, when you are ready, you will still have the ability to take back your position." Mia sits there in silence for a few seconds contemplating hr grandmother's words.

"I am going to temporarily renounce some of my duties," Mia replies, "But I am not renouncing my position."

"Very good decision," Clarisse says as she hugs Mia, "I must be going dear, I have tea with China in a few minutes that I just can't be late for."

"Thank you Grandma," Mia says caringly.

"What are grandmothers for?' Clarisse answers playfully as she kisses Mia's forehead then leaves the room.

Later that evening, Nicholas comes back and finds Trevor and Mia happily playing together while watching television.

"Mia darling," Nicholas says as he walks in. She stops him.

"It's all taken care of. I am temporarily renouncing some of my duties, but I am not renouncing my position," Mia says.

"If that is what you feel you need to do," Nicholas replies, "than I guess you must."

"Thank you for understanding," Mia says gratefully.

"Only because I love you though," Nicholas says playfully.

"It's good to be loved," Mia replies happily as she kisses him.

"Yes it is. I thought we were finding out what we were having last week," Nicholas says curiously.

"I did," Mia says happily, "We have been so busy I just never found the right time to tell you."

"So…?" Nicholas replies.

Mia smiles widely, "A girl."

"That's absolutely wonderful," Nicholas says as he kisses her.


	9. Trouble in the Castle

The Story of a Queen

Chapter 9- Trouble in the Castle

Author's Note: Sorry for the looong delay. Just for that, I m posting two chapters today. Please Read and Review.

* * *

Mia is now sixth months pregnant and is very much enjoying her time away from her duties. Although she has given up some of the duties, she is still in charge of a few things. Around three in the morning, she wakes up to Trevor's cry.

Nicholas stirs in the bed beside her and starts to get up.

"I'll get him," Mia says tiredly as she places her hand on his.

"Alright darling," Nicholas says as he kisses her then lays back down. Mia gets up and walks over to Trevor's crib. He reaches up for her when she walks over.

"What's the matter buddy?" Mia says comfortingly as she kisses his forehead and walks over to the rocking chair. Mia notices that his head is unusually warm. She feels it with her hand to make sure.

"Oh, you don't feel well do you?" Mia says caringly as she gets up and walks into the bedroom.

"What is it, Mia?" Nicholas asks when he sees Mia holding Trevor who is still crying softly in her arms.

"Feel his head for me will you?" Mia replies as she walks over and sits beside Nicholas. Nicholas then puts his hand on Trevor's forehead.

"His forehead is very warm," Nicholas says with concern in his voice.

"I thought so too," Mia says still trying to comfort Trevor.

"Let me go get a thermometer out of the bathroom," Nicholas says as he gets up and walks to the bathroom. Mia has a look of worry on her face. Nicholas soon returns. Nicholas clearly doesn't know how to use the thermometer.

"Just place it in his ear, push that blue button, then take it out," Mia says reassuringly. Nicholas does so and looks at the thermometer.

"What does it say?" Mia asks nervously.

"One hundred degrees, on the mark," Nicholas answers. Neither has ever dealt with a sick baby before, so they don't really know what to do. Mia gets up with Trevor in her arms.

"Where are you going?" Nicholas asks curiously.

"To grandma's room," Mia replies as she hurries over to Clarisse's suite and knocks on the door. Clarisse opens it up and is very surprised to see Mia and a crying Trevor.

"Mia, darling, what is going on?" Clarisse asks tiredly.

"Trevor has a fever and I'm not sure what to do," Mia replies nervously. Clarisse feels his forehead and nods her head in agreement.

"Yes, he definitely does have a fever," Clarisse agrees, "Joe will you please call the new pediatric doctor that was just put on staff?"

"Of course. One moment," Joe answers as he runs over to the phone.

"We hired a pediatric doctor?" Mia asks.

"Last week," Clarisse answers. Joe soon returns.

"She will be up momentarily," Joe says. Nicholas walks in the room.

"Is the doctor on her way?" he asks as he sits beside Mia and Trevor and places his hand on Trevor's back.

"Yes, Joe called for her," Mia replies worriedly.

"He'll be alright darling," Nicholas says reassuringly. At that moment, the nurse walks in.

"What seems to be the problem?" the doctor asks as she walks over beside Mia and Trevor.

"He woke up crying and I felt his head and he had a fever. So, Nicholas took his temperature and it was 100," Mia explains.

"I see. Is he coughing or congested?" the doctors asks as she goes through her bag looking for the thermometer.

"No," Mia answers still trying to calm Trevor, "Of course I probably wouldn't have known since he hasn't stopped crying."

"That makes it harder to tell," the doctor says as she places the thermometer in his ear and then takes it out, "It looks about the same. It could be just a slight virus that will pass quickly. I'm going to give you some Motrin to bring down his fever. If he starts to get congested, turn on a humidifier in the room. Let me know if he still isn't any better tomorrow evening."

"I will, thank you," Mia replies as she takes the Motrin from her.

"And you may need to let him sleep with you to keep him calm," the doctor suggests as she notices him still whimpering.

"Alright, we will let you know if he isn't any better tomorrow evening," Mia says as she gets up to leave.

"Have a good night sweetheart," Clarisse says as she kisses Mia's forehead, "And feel better darling," she kisses Trevor's forehead. Mia and Nicholas go back to their suite. Mia gives Trevor the Motrin then walks over to the rocking chair and sits down.

"Good night darling," Nicholas says as he kisses her, "Try to get some rest."

"Good night," Mia replies tiredly as she continues rocking Trevor. He finally falls asleep and she places him in the crib and goes to her bed. Trevor's crying wakes her up again about 2 hours later.

"I'll go get him," Nicholas says tiredly as he gets up.

"Ok," Mia answers. Nicholas brings Trevor back into the room. He is now crying even more. Nicholas hands him to Mia.

"Shhh. It's ok Trevor," Mia says comfortingly as she strokes his back. His cries become softer.

"Would you like me to get you anything darling?" Nicholas asks lovingly as he sits down beside her and places his hand on her back.

"No thank you. I'm fine," Mia replies as she gets off the bed, "I'm going to try the rocker again."

"Alright, if you need me you know where I'll be," Nicholas says as he goes back over to his side of the bed. Mia carries Trevor over to the rocker and begins to rock him. Trevor is soon asleep and Mia follows not long after. Mia is awaken when Nicholas comes into the room.

"Good morning, Mia," he whispers as he gives her a kiss.

"Morning," Mia says wearily.

"Your grandmother is on her way in here to watch him," Nicholas replies.

"She doesn't have to," Mia argues.

"She wants to," Nicholas says. At that moment, Clarisse walks in.

"I'll see you this afternoon," Nicholas says as he kisses her and leaves.

"Is he any better?" Clarisse asks quietly.

"He woke up a few more times last night, but at least he's sleeping now," Mia replies as she looks down at him.

"Why don't you get some rest? I will watch him for awhile," Clarisse suggests seeing as how Mia looks completely wore out.

"That's sound like a good idea," Mia says as she places Trevor in his crib.

"Go get some rest darling," Clarisse says as she kisses her.

"What is it grandma?" Mia asks questioning her gestures.

Mia walks over to the bed and lays down. She is quickly asleep. She is awaken when Clarisse comes in to check on her.

"How's Trevor?" Mia asks worriedly.

"I just gave him some Motrin, so he is out right now," Clarisse replies.

Mia replies starts to get up but quickly grabs a hold of the dresser.

"What is it?" Clarisse asks worriedly as she grabs Mia's other hand.

"Just a little dizzy," Mia answers as she sits back on the edge of the bed.

"I'm going to get the doctor," Clarisse says sternly.

"No, I'm fine," Mia replies reassuringly.

"Better safe than sorry," Clarisse says as she picks up the phone. The doctor soon arrives.

"What seems to be the problem?" the doctor asks.

"We aren't sure. Mia is a bit woozy," Clarisse answers.

"Hmmm. Let me take your temperature," the doctor does so, "I think we should take you into the hospital to make sure everything is alright."

"Is that really necessary?" Mia asks.

"With you being pregnant and having elevated blood pressure, it is making me a bit concerned," the doctor replies.

"Alright, I will send for a car so we don't cause a riot," Clarisse says as she picks up the telephone. Nicholas gets word that a car is being sent for Mia to go to the hospital and quickly goes to the royal suite.

"Is everything alright, darling?" Nicholas asks as he rushes in the suite and puts his hand on Mia's cheek.

"They are just taking me to make sure the baby is alright," Mia replies reassuringly.

"She has an increased blood pressure and I just want here to make sure the baby is fine. I don't have the equipment here," the doctor reassures Nicholas.

"Another field day for the press," Mia says.

"You can't let them get bored," Nicholas says playfully. Mia laughs a little.

"Do you think you can make it downstairs?" the doctor asks.

"Yes. With a little help," she replies as she takes Nicholas' hand in hers. They slowly walk downstairs and they open the front door. The press is gathered at the front gate watching Nicholas helping Mia to the car.

"Nicholas, please stay and calm the press and the people. Let them know I am fine," Mia says always thinking like a queen.

"Mia, darling, I can't leave you," Nicholas argues as he helps her in the car.

"I'll be fine, grandma is coming with me," Mia says. Nicholas looks at her sympathetically not wanting to leave her side.

"Nicholas, please," Mia says trying to convince him.

"I'll stay," Clarisse says as she watches this whole fiasco.

"Are you sure?" Nicholas asks.

"Yes, I'll talk to the press and I'll take Trevor," Clarisse says as she takes Trevor from Nicholas.

"Thank you grandma," Mia says as Clarisse gives a quick peck on the forehead and waves goodbye.

The car pulls away and heads to the hospital. Mia has her fingers linked in Nicholas' hand.

"I hate to leave him," Mia says sadly.

"Clarisse will take good care of him," Nicholas reassures her with a kiss, "Right now I'm worried about you, love." That afternoon they arrive back at the palace. Nicholas assists Mia up to the royal suite and Clarisse comes in later that evening with Trevor in her arms and finds Nicholas sitting on the couch while Mia is asleep.

"How is Mia?" Clarisse asks worriedly when she walks into the room.

"She's just resting. They said that everything was due to the fact that she didn't get enough rest last night," Nicholas replies.

"Well, I'm glad that it isn't anything too serious," Clarisse says as she sits on the couch and lets Trevor down to play with some of the toys.

"How was he?" Nicholas asks in regards to Trevor.

"He cried at first but after Joe took him for awhile he calmed down. He still is a little groggy, but at least he doesn't have a fever," Clarisse replies. Mia walks in to the room.

"Mia, I'm glad that it was nothing serious," Clarisse says as she kisses her forehead.

"So am I," Mia replies as she places Trevor in her lap. She feels his head with her hand to see if he is still warm.

"Have you given him any Motrin?" Mia asks noticing that he no longer has a fever.

"No, he hasn't had a fever at all," Clarisse replies. At that moment, Lily comes in.

"Mia, is everything okay? I saw that you had to go to the hospital on the news. Is it the baby? Is the baby alright? Is something wrong with Trevor?" Lily asks worriedly.

"Lily, calm down. I'm fine," Mia says reassuringly with a slight chuckle.

"I don't find this very funny. Something could have went wrong and I never would have known," Lily says clearly perturbed.

"Nothing is wrong. I just had to go because my blood pressure was high. But everything is fine," Mia replies trying to calm her down. Lily breathes a sigh of relief.

"So I came in here ranting like a crazy person for nothing?" Lily says with a laugh.

"It seems that way," Mia says as she too starts to laugh.


	10. Tragedy Never Ceases

The Story of A Queen Chapter 10- Tragedy Never Ceases

Author's Note: I am soooo sorry for the extremely long deay. School has been so crazy. Here is the next chapter. The 11th is already written so please RandR if you want it posted.

* * *

1 month later

Mia wakes up and notices that Nicholas has already left. She hears something in the living area.

"Mama," a little voice calls. Mia gets up and walks into the living room and sees that Trevor is standing in his crib.

"Mama," He says again as he reaches for her. Mia isn't quite sure whether she should respond to him calling her mama.

"No Trevor," Mia says as she points to herself, "Mia."

"Mama," he says as he starts to cry and continues to reach for her. Mia sighs and picks him up. He stops crying when she picks him up. She decides to talk to her grandmother about this situation. She goes out into the hallway and knocks on her grandmother's door. Clarisse answers.

"Good morning Mia, and Trevor," She says happily, "Come in."

"Did you sleep well?" Mia asks as she walks into the room and hands Trevor to Clarisse.

"Very well, thank you. How is grandma's little boy today?" Clarisse says as she kisses Trevor's forehead. Trevor laughs in reply.

"There is a small problem," Mia says in a concerned tone.

"What is it darling?" Clarisse asks as she goes and sits behind her desk.

"Mama," Trevor says as he reaches for Mia.

"That's the problem," Mia says as she takes him from Clarisse.

"I see," Clarisse says as she realizes Mia's predicament, "Mia it isn't uncommon for this to happen. From his point of view, you are his mother now."

"I don't know if I should let him continue calling me that, though. He's been doing it for about 2 weeks now. And let me tell you, he has learned so many words in the past two weeks," Mia says.

"Mia, I think you and Nicholas need to have a chat as to what you are going to have him call you. It seems that he has his mind made up though," Clarisse replies, "After all, he is your legally adopted son."

"I guess your right. I should talk to Nick," Mia replies as she gets up to leave.

"Alright darling, I'll see you later," Clarisse says.

"Bye gamma," Trevor says as he waves at her.

"Bye, my angel," Clarisse replies and waves back.

"Bye grandma," Mia says as she leaves the room. She heads over to her office. Charlotte is waiting for her.

"Good Morning Mia," Charlotte says with a smile.

"Good Morning Charlotte," Mia says as she walks over to her desk, "Do you want to go see Charlotte for a few minutes?" She says to Trevor. He reaches for Charlotte.

"Good morning Trevor," Charlotte says as she takes him from Mia.

"So what do we have for today?" Mia asks as she begins looking at a few documents on her desk.

"Oh, not much. No meetings scheduled for today," Charlotte replies.

"Mama," Trevor says as he reaches for her. Mia sighs and takes him.

"That's good. Do you know what Nicholas' schedule is like today?" Mia asks.

"He should be finished in a few hours he had to leave the castle this morning for a meeting," Charlotte answers.

"Alright, could you please let him know that I would like to talk with him when he has time?" Mia says.

"Of course, I will be back in a few minutes," Charlotte says as she leaves. The head security guard runs into the office.

"Your majesty," the guard says in respect.

"Hi James, is there a problem?" Mia says worriedly.

"It seems that King Nicholas has been in an accident," the guard says solemnly.

"What?" Mia replies trying to hold back her tears.

"He was on his way to a meeting with Spain in the Rodolph Castle in East Genovia when the car was ambushed by an assassinator and their accomplices. All of them are in custody with the police force. They were following nearby," James explains carefully. Tears are falling down Mia's face slowly as she listens to his words.

"And Nicholas?" Mia asks in dread of the answer.

"He was taken immediately to the hospital by air. It seems that he was shot during this ambush, but we aren't sure of the details yet. All I know is that he is being cared for as we speak," James replies in a mournful voice. Mia looks over at Trevor who is happily playing with toys.

"I need to go there now," Mia says in a gentle voice as she picks up Trevor and then heads straight to her grandmother's suite, tears flowing the whole way there. She tries to wipe them as she knocks on the door. The maid opens the door for her and lets her in. Mia walks back to the office where her grandmother is seated.

"Mia, darling, what's wrong?" Clarisse asks worriedly when she sees her granddaughter's tear-strained face.

"It's Nicholas. There was an attempted assassination on him and the Spanish leaders," Mia replies trying to hold back her tears.

"Oh, darling I'm so sorry," Clarisse replies as she covers her mouth. She too is now trying to hold back tears.

"He is being cared for now, we need to go to the hospital," Mia replies still trying to keep her composure.

"Leave Trevor with the nanny, let's go," Clarisse says authoritatively. They are soon in the car on the way to the hospital. Mia is sitting on the side staring out the window as the tears fall down her cheek.

"Mia," Clarisse says in a soft voice, her grandmother voice. Mia looks over at her with tears in her eyes.

"Everything is going to be alright," Clarisse says gently as she places a hand on Mia's.

"Grandma, I can't lose him. His daughter can't lose him. I need him, and so does Trevor," Mia replies through her tears.

"I know Mia," Clarisse replies. "But you need to stay strong for this little one and Trevor," Clarisse says as she places Mia's hand on the round bulge of Mia's stomach. Mia smiles as she looks down at her stomach.

"No matter what happens when we get there, you will always have a part of Nicholas with you. Living through your daughter," Clarisse says comfortingly.

"Thank you grandma," Mia says as she wipes the tears from her eyes and hugs Clarisse. They arrive at the hospital and walk up to the front desk. The press is crowding the halls waiting for them to arrive, and to get a glimpse of the Queen and former queen. Security shields them off as they lead Mia back to the room where Nicholas is at. A doctor is waiting there for her.

"He is not doing well, your majesty. He lost a lot of blood. We have done everything we can, but the bullet is lodged in a cavity of his brain and it can't be retrieved," the doctor replies, "You can go in and see him now if you would like. And I'm sorry your majesty." He smiles softly at her and then opens the door. Mia slowly walks in and sees Nicholas with a bandage around his head stained with blood and around one of his arms. Tears begin to fall down her face as she makes her way next to him. She takes his hand in hers. He squeezes it softly and opens his eyes.

"Hey," Mia says quietly as she wipes the tears from her face and smiles at him.

"Hey," he says raspily.

"How do you feel?" Mia asks as tears continue falling down her face. He tries to move and winces.

"Not the best I've ever felt. Nowhere near ready to go out and work on my archery," he replies. Mia laughs softly at this and she begins to tear up again.

"Mia, darling don't cry," He say softly. Mia looks away and wipes her tears.

"Nicholas, you can't leave me," Mia says quietly through her tears.

"Mia, I love you more than anything. I want you to know that," Nicholas says quietly as he caresses her hand.

"I can't do this alone Nicholas," she says as she places a hand on her stomach.

"I believe you can make it through anything. You are going to be a wonderful mother to this baby girl," Nicholas says softly as he smiles.

"And you are going to be a wonderful father. You are going to be here for her Nicholas. Nicholas, tell me that you are going to be here," Mia says as she becomes more upset.

"Mia, darling don't do this to yourself," Nicholas replies wearily.

"Nicholas, don't do this to me," Mia says as she cries.

"Darling, I love you and Trevor and our little girl so much. Please always remember that. You are a wonderful queen and a wonderful mother. I will love you forever and always. You will always be the queen of my heart," Nicholas replies slowly as he winces in pain. Mia looks at him with tears in her eyes. She kisses him softly on the lips and tears fall from her eyes onto his face, "I love you too my handsome king." She comes out of this by a sudden beeping sound and she presses the doctor call button. A few minutes after trying to revive him, everyone walks out of the room. James has his arm wrapped around her as they all walk out to the car. Clarisse gets in beside her and embraces her.

"I'm so sorry Mia," Clarisse says softly. Mia continues to cry softly all the way to the castle. She is led up to the Queen's suite by her grandmother who stays with her, Mia goes straight to sleep on the couch with tear-stained cheeks and a broken heart.


	11. Broken Hearts Can Be Mended

The Story of A Queen

Chapter 11- Broken Hearts Can Be Mended

Author's Note: I was happy with the response that the last two chapter received. Sorry to all of you that are mad that I killed off Nicholas. Trust me, I know what I'm doing with this. This story isn't all tragedy and sadness. There will be more happiness to come. So, enjoy this chapter and please RandR.

* * *

One morning, about a month later, Joe comes in the suite and finds Clarisse.

"How is she?" he asks quietly seeing as how Clarisse is sitting in the chair across from the sleeping Mia.

"She is taking it hard. I know how awful this is to go through, trust me it is no picnic," Clarisse says quietly.

"I wouldn't think it would be easy. She loved him so much, and him her," Joe replies softly.

"I don't know what is going to happen. She is going to have a hard time raising these two children alone. We will need to help her as best we can," Clarisse says caringly.

"Yes, well, she will never truly be alone, we will always be here to help her," Joe says quietly. Mia wakes up at the sound of their voices.

"Hey," Mia says tiredly as she looks over at them.

"Good morning, Mia," Joe says as he leans over and kisses her forehead. Mia stays silent and sits up slowly.

"Well, I am going to leave you two ladies for awhile. I will see you later," Joe says as he gets up and leaves. The room is quiet for a few minutes.

"Mia, talk to me please," Clarisse says breaking the silence.

"Grandma, what is there to talk about?" Mia says as she stands up and walks over to the window seat.

"Mia, you can't keep this bottled up forever. You've hardly ate anything, or spoken for the past month," Clarisse says in reply. Tears start falling down Mia's face as she looks out to the garden, where she sees the fountain that Nicholas and she had fallen into so long ago, when they first fell in love. Clarisse sees her wipe her face and walks over to her. She embraces her.

"Mia, darling," Clarisse begins.

"Please…don't call me that," Mia says through her tears. Mia breaks down in her grandmother's arms.

"Oh Mia," Clarisse says comfortingly.

"He's really gone, grandma. There's nothing I can do about it. He's gone," Mia says suddenly coming to terms with everything.

"Mia, shhh I know, I know," Clarisse says as she continues comforting her.

"I just wish that I would wake up and this whole thing would be a dream," Mia says as she continues to cry. Charlotte walks in the room and sees them. Clarisse and Mia notice her and Mia tries to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your majesty, but I needed to find out if you want me to cancel all of your meetings for this week too," Charlotte says having a difficult time keeping her composure. It was painful to see Mia hurting this much.

"Yes, please, Charlotte," Clarisse answers for her.

"I will go immediately and do that," Charlotte leaves the room and Mia goes and leans back on the edge of the bed.

"Grandma, I can't do this anymore," Mia says sadly, "I just can't. I can't be queen any longer."

"Mia, please think about this," Clarisse replies. Mia looks over at the nightstand where Nicholas kept a picture of them and Trevor out in the country. She turns her gaze over toward his side of the bed and looks down at her round stomach and rubs her hand over it.

"Nicholas would be so angry at me for saying those things," Mia says as tears fill her eyes.

"Once he realized what a magnificent queen you would be, he never wanted to take that away from you. Or let anyone else take that away for that matter," Clarisse replies softly.

"Grandma, I miss him so much. Everything in this castle reminds me of him. I can't sleep because he isn't next to me, and I can't go into the throne room where I usually go when I need to vent because, when I walk in, I always see his empty throne, seated next to mine. I can't go out into the garden, because there are memories of him everywhere. And now, here I am 8 months pregnant with a child that will always remind me of him," Mia says through her tears.

"Mia, I know. I know how it feels. I never would wish that kind of pain on anyone, especially not my granddaughter," Clarisse says caringly.

"Does it ever stop hurting?" Mia asks trying to wipe away the tears from her face.

"Sadly, it never completely goes away, but it does get easier. After Rupert died, I was miserable. In fact, I handled it a lot like you are, but the one difference was that I didn't have my grandmother there. I had to do it alone, but you will never have to go through this alone Mia," Clarisse says as she kisses Mia's forehead.

"Mia, I need to go and take care of a few things. Will you be okay for a little while?" Clarisse asks caringly.

"Yeah," Mia replies. Clarisse leaves and goes into her suite.

"How is she?" Joe asks caringly.

"She is hurting so much, and there is nothing I can do about it," Clarisse says with tears in her eyes.

"I know. We just have to be strong for her," Joe says as he embraces Clarisse.

Later that day, Clarisse goes back over to Mia's suite. She finds her sitting on the floor against the bed with her head in her hands. She is crying.

She looks up and tries to wipe her face when she hears Clarisse enter the room.

"Mia, let's get you some things together. We need to get away from here for a few days," Clarisse says gently as she gets down beside Mia.

"Ok, grandma. You're right. I can't stand being in this castle for much longer," Mia says as she wipes off her face and they both get up from the floor. She walks over to her drawer and opens it. She stops when she sees some of Nicholas' things in it. She places her hand gently on one of his ties. "I got this for him to wear to our engagement ball. I remember the look on his face when he opened it up. He was so happy," Mia says reminiscing on the past, she is trying to hold back the tears. Clarisse shuts the drawer gently.

"I will have your lady's maids get your things together, let's go down and eat something. You need to eat, Mia," Clarisse says trying to get her mind off of things. Mia agrees and they go down into the kitchen. She sits down at the table and begins to look around the kitchen.

"I remember, sometimes at night, before Trevor came, Nick and I would come down here and he would make me different french cuisines and deserts for a midnight snack," Mia says with a smile, "Once he was putting whipped cream on something and the can started spraying whipped cream everywhere, we got into a huge whipped cream fight. He and I both were covered in it." Mia and Clarisse both started laughing.

"Did anyone see you?" Clarisse asks with a smile.

"No, we cleaned it up and then snuck back upstairs. It took me three days to get all the whipped cream out of my ears," Mia says through her laughter. Clarisse continues to laugh with her.

"Nicholas made me so happy. He always wanted me to be the best queen, and the best person I could be," Mia says softly as tears well up in her eyes again. They sit in silence for a few seconds.

"Mia, let me ask you something," Clarisse says breaking the silence. Mia nods her head signaling for her grandmother to proceed.

"Do you love the people of Genovia and this country?" Clarisse asks seriously.

"Yes. Of course, I wouldn't have agreed to an arranged marriage with Andrew if I didn't. I wouldn't have left the place that I called home, and my family if I didn't. I wouldn't have done everything in my power…….to make sure I had a chance to rule this country," Mia replies, suddenly realizing why Clarisse asked her this question.

"It seems to me that you have sacrificed an awful lot to throw it away," Clarisse replies caringly.

"You're right grandma. I can't become another victim to the assassinators that killed my husband. By giving up the throne, that's exactly what I'm doing," Mia replies realizing all of these things, "That's what they wanted." Clarisse smiles at her. She had finally realized the importance of her keeping her place as a queen.

"I'm happy that you have come to this conclusion Mia. I'm so proud of you," Clarisse replies as she hugs her.

"Thanks grandma," Mia says, "Now, why don't we get out of this place and go somewhere that you've never taken me before."

"There is a lovely beach house on the shores of Danieu Beach. I think it is the perfect place for us to go. It is a kind of healing atmosphere there. I went right after I lost Rupert," Clarisse explains.

"It sounds lovely. Is Joe coming with us?" Mia asks curiously.

"No, it will be just the two of us, unless you want Trevor to come along as well," Clarisse says caringly.

"I haven't spent nearly enough time with Trevor lately. He has been with his grandparents for what seems like forever. He probably misses me. I know I miss him incredibly. Let's take him, I think he'll help make it happier," Mia says as she wipes a tear from her face.

"Yes, well, there is nothing like a child's joy. We all could use it right now," Clarisse says with a smile.

They arrive at the beach house later that day.

"Grandma this is gorgeous!" Mia exclaims when they pull up to the beach house.

"Yes it is. This is one of my favorite places in the whole world. I love standing right where we are, here on this porch overlooking the ocean. It's calming in times where everything is bustling around you," Clarisse says softly. A car pulls up into the drive. A nanny comes out of the car with Trevor in her arms. Trevor sees Mia and squeals.

"Mama!" he says loudly. Mia turns around and sees him. Clarisse looks behind her and Mia is already rushing to take him from the nanny. After a few minutes, Mia walks back out onto the porch with Trevor.

"Mama," Trevor says happily as he lays his head on Mia's shoulder. Mia smiles at him and kisses his forehead.

"Mia, it's so good to see you happy again," Clarisse says with a smile.

"Who couldn't be happy with this little boy around?" Mia says with a laugh as she starts to tickle him. He starts giggling. Mia sits down in the chair next to Clarisse and Trevor sits happily in her lap. He puts his finger on her round belly.

"Can you say baby?" Mia says with a smile. He rambles something in baby talk.

"I don't think he's mastered that one yet," Clarisse says with a laugh. He looks over at her and reaches for her.

"Come see grandma, little prince," Clarisse says as she takes him from Mia. He smiles happily at her.

"Your right grandma, this is the best I've felt in a month. This past month has felt like its been years, actually an eternity," Mia says softly as she places a hand on her stomach.

"Of course I was right. That's why I'm a grandma. It comes with title," Clarisse says playfully. Mia looks down at her stomach and back out at the ocean.

"I'm naming her Nicole Lilian Renaldi-Devereaux , by the way," Mia says as she looks down at her stomach, "I want Nicholas' legacy to continue going on even though he can't. From now on, Devereaux will be the royal blood line."

"Mia, that is a wonderful name. Lily will be ecstatic when she hears this," Clarisse says with a smile.

"If you don't mind I'm going to go lie down for awhile. Do you mind watching Trevor?" Mia says as she yawns.

"No, that's perfectly fine. Go right ahead. I love spending time with this little one," Clarisse says happily. Mia smiles and then goes back to one of the bedrooms. She lays down and is quickly asleep. A few hours later Clarisse comes in the room to wake her for dinner.

"Mia wake up," Clarisse says quietly as she places Trevor on the bed. He crawls up to her side.

"Shhh," Trevor says as he looks over at Clarisse. Mia starts to laugh quietly when he does this. Trevor starts to laugh and Mia opens her eyes.

"What are you doin' silly boy?" Mia says as she places her hand behind his back so he won't fall. Trevor crawls closer and kisses her cheek.

"Are you hungry Mia?" Clarisse asks.

"Starving," Mia replies as she plays with Trevor.

"The chef is cooking us a lovely dinner out on the patio," Clarisse replies with a smile. They all head back out to the patio and sit at the table. The food is soon served, leaving the three of them eating peacefully.

"Did you sleep well, Mia?" Clarisse asks curiously.

"Little miss soccer player didn't allow it for long, but I feel rested enough," Mia replies with a smile as she feeds Trevor.

"Mia, there is something that we need to discuss," Clarisse says changing her tone.

"What is it grandma?" Mia asks curiously.

"Mia, are you comfortable staying in the castle or would you like to move to one of the other palaces that we have in Genovia?" Clarisse asks.

"Grandma, I told you. I'm not going to change anything. I'm not becoming a victim. I love the castle that we are in now. Three hundred years of Renaldi's have ruled in that castle. I'm not about to change that tradition," Mia says reassuringly.

"Mia, you amaze me in your wisdom. You have become a better person than I will ever be. I'm so proud of you," Clarisse says as tears fill her eyes.

"Ok, no more crying grandma," Mia says as she wipes a tear forming in her eyes.

"We're women. It's what we do," Clarisse says with a laugh as she hugs Mia and kisses her forehead.


	12. An Heir is Born

The Story of A Queen

Chapter 12- An Heir is Born

Author's Note: Thanks for the great reviews. Here is the final chapter of the story. If you want me to do a sequel please let me know with your reviews. Please be kind and hit the little blue button when you finish reading. Enjoy!

* * *

About 2 weeks later Mia and Clarisse return to the castle. Charlotte resigned from her position since she had decided to get married. This left Mia without a personal assistant. She knew just the person to fill the job. She asked Lily if she would do this and she openly accepted. Lily and her husband now lived at the castle in one of the suites. Mia was in her office with Lily seated across from her.

"Let's see here, you have a meeting with parliament later this afternoon and that pretty much covers it for today," Lily says as she looks down at the calendar. Mia had a difficult time putting Lily in this position. Lily was so much different than Charlotte, but she had so much more fun being with Lily.

"Oh that's right. It's time for that again already," Mia says annoyed.

"I'm sure you can handle it, and if not, just fake going into labor and that will throw them all off," Lily says playfully.

"There are perks to this pregnancy thing," Mia says with a laugh. Later that day, Mia is seated in front of parliament beside the judge. Her back had been hurting all day, but she just assumed it was from the beach trip. Mia had made sure that Lily was seated next to her since this was the first parliament that she was performing alone. The session began and Mia didn't really have to respond to much, only an occasional question of whether or not she agreed. The debates went on for the next two hours and Mia was becoming progressively more uncomfortable. Lily began to notice at this point.

"Mia, I was just kidding when I said to fake going into labor. Are you alright?" Lily asks quietly as not to interrupt the heated debate going on.

"I think so, there's just this pain in my back that is killing me," Mia says quietly.

"Is there a problem queen mia?" the judge asks as he notices her movement.

"No, I'm fine," Mia says," I just need to step outside of the courtroom for a few minutes."

"Go ahead., " he says to Mia, "Proceed," he says to one of the representatives. Mia and Lily go out and close the door behind them.

"Are you alright?" Lily asks worriedly.

"Lily, I think I'm in labor," Mia says nervously.

"Oh my god, SHUT UP!" Lily says a little louder than intended.

"Lily shh. If the press hears this then they will swarm me. We need to be as subtle as possible. That means, get me to my grandmother without letting the lady's maids know that I am pregnant. I need to be able to get out of here and if the press is swarming than there is no way we will make it to the hospital on time," Mia explains as she winces in pain and grabs Lily's hand. Lily goes back inside the courtroom.

"Queen Mia is not feeling well, we need to go and see what's wrong," Lily explains.

"We will adjourn this until the queen is up to the task," the judge says. Lily rushes back out and her and Mia make their way across the castle, going slowly through Mia's contractions. They soon arrive up at Clarisse's suite and go inside.

"Hello ladies. Mia, I thought you had parliament," Clarisse says in a confused tone.

"She did," Lily says nervously.

"Why on earth are you up here then?" Clarisse asks. At that moment, another contraction comes on.

Mia winces and grabs Lily's hand and the side of the couch.

"Oh dear, that's why. Breathe Mia," Clarisse says nervousy as she rushes over and helps Mia sit on the couch, "How far apart are the contractions?"

"About 2 minutes," Mia replies through the pain.

"And they are getting closer every 10 contractions.

"We need to get you to the hospital now," they rush out to the car helping Mia along. About 10 minutes later they arrive at the hospital.

The security guard escorts them in and Lily comes with her back into the room.

"Mia are you sure that you don't want your grandmother here with you," Lily says nervously.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Mia says as one of her contractions end.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Lily says.

"Neither do I, so we are in this together," Mia replies with a laugh. After about 2 hours Mia is in the room holding her newborn baby girl. Clarisse comes in, escorted by security.

"Grandma, meet your great granddaughter, Nicole Lilian Rinaldi-Devereaux," Mia says with a smile. Clarisse takes her from Mia and tears well up in her eyes.

"She is beautiful, Mia," Clarisse says as she holds her.

"She looks so much like Nicholas," Mia says as she smiles.

"He would be so happy if he were here Mia," Clarisse says as she gently hands Nicole back to Mia.

"I know. He would have been a wonderful father," Mia says as she wipes a tear from her eye and looks down at Nicole.

"Yes he would have. I know that you will raise her to be as wonderful a ruler as you are," Clarisse says with a smile.

"I can only hope that I will be able to give that gift to Genovia," Mia says as she kisses her little girl.


End file.
